


Fanfics cortos de Caballeros del Zodiaco

by Daga_Saar



Category: Caballeros del Zodiaco, Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Aventura - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Romance, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar
Summary: Muchos de mis fanfics son cortos, por lo que crear un espacio para cada uno haría que la lista de autor luciera desordenada, por eso decidí ponerlos todos bajo un solo título, aunque los que pondré aquí no tienen más relación entre sí que estar basados en Saint Seiya, principalmente en el manga y anime original, aunque también hay uno que otro con algo de Lost Canvas por ahí. Eventualmente, puede que también Soul of Gold y algún otro spin-off.Los personajes de manga y anime en que están basadas estas historias son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y otros (ninguno de los cuales soy yo), únicamente los tomé prestados para jugar un rato.





	1. Mirando el mar, mirando desde el mar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este fic es viejísimo! Perdón por cualquier inconsistencia. En aquel entonces, todavía no se había animado la Saga de Hades y yo todavía no había podido echarle el guante al manga.

**Mirando el mar, mirando desde el mar**

 

-Doce Caballeros de oro sirven a Atenea y cada uno de ellos vigila a uno de los doce grandes dioses de Grecia, incluyendo a la misma Atenea, porque ninguno está a salvo de la locura de Ares...

No sé si habría alguien escuchando mientras nuestro Maestro hablaba. Yo, al menos, no lo hacía. Era aburrido.

Sin embargo, ahora he tenido tiempo de sobra (entre el ir y venir de las mareas) para meditar sobre sus palabras. Ahora me acuerdo de casi todo, sus enseñanzas están frescas en mi memoria como una herida recién abierta.

Como Caballero de Géminis, uno de nosotros, los aprendices, tendría la misión de vigilar a Poseidón. Por ello se nos había señalado el Cabo Sunión como algo más importante que la Casa de Géminis. Cierto, en la Casa protegeríamos a Atenea, pero en el Cabo Sunión protegeríamos al mundo. Así que mi hermano y yo nos acostumbramos desde muy jóvenes a mirar el mar como quien observa atentamente a un enemigo en potencia. El Mal podía llegar desde ahí cualquier día... era algo que resultaba al mismo tiempo inquietante y atrayente... ¿Estaríamos preparados para realizar nuestra parte en el esquema del universo si Poseidón despertaba alguna vez?

-Al mar se le ama o se le odia, pero nunca te puede ser indiferente -escuché decir una vez a mi hermano, y me pregunté si era eso lo que sentía o si repetía las palabras de alguien más. A veces me sorprendía la sensación de estar conversando con un completo desconocido en lugar de mi gemelo idéntico, pero ese otro alguien era una persona a quien conocía mejor (de una manera extraña) que a Saga. Una locura.

-El mayor peligro cuando te dedicas únicamente a vigilar es que puedes acabar pareciéndote a aquello a lo que vigilas –le dijo Dohko a mi Maestro en una ocasión, cuando ya sólo le quedábamos dos aprendices.

En aquel entonces pensé que lo decía por su propia experiencia (nadie había pasado más tiempo que él vigilando a los dioses y para mí era la imagen misma de la decadencia y la muerte, cosas que siempre asociaba con Hades), pero años después terminé por comprender a qué se refería. Mientras hablaba, me estaba mirando a los ojos, cosa que no hacía nunca.

Cuando Saga quiso saber qué ocurría conmigo se lo dije todo, completamente todo, mis temores, mis dudas, mis planes, mi locura.  

Se horrorizó.

Él no podía creer que yo tuviera un plan semejante y yo no podía creer que él reaccionara así.

Sabía lo que me tocaba esperar del resto del Santuario y estaba listo para luchar contra todos (y vencer incluso)... ¿pero él? ¿Por qué retrocedió con esa expresión asqueada? ¿Por qué tenía que decirme que lo había decepcionado, que se avergonzaba de mí?

... ¿Que renegaba de mí? ...

¿Por qué tenía que decir eso precisamente él de entre todos los seres vivientes? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que tres cuartas partes de lo que yo pretendía hacer eran, palabra por palabra, lo que le había escuchado gritar a él en medio de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban casi cada noche?

Pensé que me apoyaría, que mi sangre estaría de mi lado.

Si yo lo decepcioné a él no fue menos lo que me decepcionó él a mí.

Siempre hemos sido así: para bien o para mal siempre dábamos y recibíamos en la misma proporción.

Sólo que esta vez (¿sería por su dolor, sería por mi sorpresa?) él logró vencerme.

Estoy aquí desde entonces.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Estaba resignado a morir cuando desperté y vi los barrotes y sentí el mar rodeándome.

El mar que yo vigilaba cada día sería mi tumba.

Me sumergí en aquello que vigilaba y me volví una amenaza mayor que el propio Poseidón.

Miraba el mar, ahora miro desde el mar.

Cuando comprendí eso no pude evitar reírme. Pasara lo que pasara, podría morir afirmado que había superado a un dios, al menos en forma potencial.

Subió la marea y grité llamando a Saga.

Me humillé suplicándole. Jamás le había pedido nada a nadie, mucho menos suplicar, ni siquiera a él.

Es un amargo consuelo el pensar que ni siquiera me habrá escuchado rebajándome de esa manera. Me figuro que estará en la Casa de Géminis (el caballero en su Laberinto...) tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que por lo menos enfrenté la muerte con dignidad.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar todo, vino ese cosmos que me sostuvo cuando mis fuerzas me abandonaban.

Yo no quería, pero me obligó a seguir viviendo.

¿Para qué?

No hay ninguna razón por la que deba vivir.

¿Por qué pierde el tiempo manteniéndome con vida?

¿Acaso espera que me arrepienta y vuelva al “buen camino”?

¿Acaso está dando tiempo a que mi hermano me perdone y venga a rescatarme y (tal vez) redimir mi alma?  

...¿Acaso sólo está alargando mi tortura?

¿Es que la sentencia de muerte otorgada por mi propia sangre no te parece suficiente, diosa de la Sabiduría?

Sube la marea otra vez y puedo sentir tu cosmos que viene a condenarme a seguir viviendo un día más.

¡Atenea! ¡Atenea, te maldigo! ¡Reniego de ti por esta muerte tantas veces aplazada! ¡Juro por mí mismo yo, que no pongo mi fe en ti ni en ningún otro dios de Grecia! ¡Juro que si sobrevivo desearás haberme permitido morir cuando pudiste hacerlo! 

**Fin**


	2. Un lugar seguro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digamos que es un final alternativo a la Saga de Hades.

       **Un lugar seguro  
**

 

       Silencio

       Oscuridad.

       Frío.

 

       -¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien que pueda escucharme?

       -¡Por aquí!

       -Gracias al cielo, pensé que estaba solo...

       -¿Quién eres?

       -¿Saga?

       -¿Kanon?

       -¿Qué lugar es este?

       -No lo sé. Desperté y aquí estaba.

       -Hace frío...

       -Siempre igual de friolento.

       -Bueno, he pasado mucho tiempo en lugares muy húmedos... ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada?

       -No tengo por qué decir nada.

       -... Estás enojado.

       -No lo estoy.

       -Sí lo estás.

       -¡NO ESTOY ENOJADO!

      

Silencio.

      

       -¿Saga?

       -¿Sí?

       -¿Estamos... muertos?

       -¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

       -Tú eres el que ha estado muerto antes, yo soy nuevo en esto.

       -No sé si reír o golpearte.

       -Normal, tratándose de ti.

       -Sigh. ¿Cuándo te volviste *tan* chistoso?

       -Siempre lo he sido, pero...

       -Pero yo no ponía atención la mitad del tiempo. ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?

       -No.

       -Sí, es eso lo que pensabas decir.

       -¡NO ES CIERTO!

 

       Silencio.

 

       -¿Por qué es que no podemos estar juntos cinco minutos sin empezar a pelear?

       -Te diría que es culpa tuya, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para ponerme en esas tonterías.

       -¿Culpa mía? Sí, claro, siempre es mi culpa, échenle la culpa a Kanon, es más sencillo que creer que Saga se está volviendo loco...

       -¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que estaba loco?

       -Sí, pero no en pasado, pienso que todavía lo estás. Mira que usar el Susurro de Atenea...

       -Debería hacerte callar.

       -Debería...

       -No-lo-di-gas.

       -¿Decir qué?

       -Lo que ibas a decir, no quiero oírlo. No tienes derecho a juzgarme.

       -Tengo el mismo derecho que tú tenías de juzgarme a mí.

       -¡Tú confesaste una conspiración en contra de Atenea!

       -Y tú traicionaste tanto a Atenea como a Ares y a Hades.

       -¿Qué?

       -Ares te tomó como reencarnación...

       -¡Fue una posesión!

       -Juraste lealtad a Hades...

       -¡Para poder salir del infierno y ayudar a Atenea!

       -Trataste de matarla a ella...

       -¡Por Dios, Kanon, cómo puedes decir esas cosas!

       -¿Cómo pudiste decir tú que renegabas de mí? Y cuando llegaste con Kamus y Shura a la Casa de Géminis, ¿acaso dijiste “es mi hermano el que está controlando el laberinto”? Nooo... “El hombre que me hizo despertar al Mal”, eso fue lo que dijiste. Nunca es tu culpa... siempre has sido la víctima, ¿no? Está bien, alguien tiene que ser el malo en este dúo tan mal avenido.

       -...Eso me dolió.

       -Me alegro.

 

       Silencio.

 

       -... ¿Kanon?

       -¿Mmm?

       -No lo sé.

       -¿Qué cosa?

       -Lo que preguntaste antes, si estamos muertos. No lo sé... Deberíamos estarlo... ¿no crees?

       -Sería lo más lógico. El problema es que la lógica dejó de funcionar para mí hace muchos años.

       -Sí, sé a qué te refieres. Todo era más fácil cuando éramos niños...

       -No me parece que fuera menos difícil entonces.

       -Pero nos teníamos el uno al otro, ¿no?

       -Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, eso tengo que admitirlo.

       -¿Recuerdas la vez que nos quedamos encerrados en el sótano?

       -Dirás la vez que Shion nos encerró en el sótano.

       -¿Fue él?

       -Creo que no se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí, por eso echó llave y nos dejó dentro.

       -Nunca dijo nada al respecto.

       -No, pero yo lo oí cuando cerró la puerta, estaba hablando con alguien más acerca de los problemas que le dábamos...

       -¿“Dábamos”?

       -...sigh... Bueno, sí, era de mí de quien estaba hablando, pero la mitad de las cosas que le oí mencionar las habías hecho tú. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para pasar por un ángel todo ese tiempo, con todo y lo de tu doble personalidad, y que yo pagara siempre las propias y las ajenas?

       -¿Suerte? ¿Mi encanto personal?

       -¿Desde cuándo te haces el gracioso?

       -Tal vez sea contagioso.

       -No es divertido.

       -Ya sé que no.

 

Silencio.

 

       -Si estuviéramos muertos... ¿en dónde estaríamos?

       -Esto no se parece a la idea que tengo del cielo... ¿será el infierno?

       -Tampoco se parece al infierno. ¿Un estado intermedio?

       -¿El Limbo o el Purgatorio?

       -Tal vez seamos fantasmas.

       -Saga, estás empezando a asustarme.

       -Entonces quizá sí seamos fantasmas... ejem... Buuuu...

      

       Risas.

 

       -No puedo creer que haya logrado hacerte reír.

       -Tampoco yo, debo estar rebajando mis exigencias.

       -Muy gracioso, Kanon, muy gracioso.

       -No te enojes... qué sensible que eres, hermano.

       -¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

       -Ni idea. Yo... la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte, pero no sé por cuál empezar...

       -¿Si logramos derribar el muro, por ejemplo?

       -¿Era eso? ¿Por eso vibraba la armadura?

       -Todas juntas, para llevar la luz del sol al centro del infierno.

       -Debe haber sido glorioso.

       -Lo fue... Te escuché entonces.

       -¿A mí?

       -Despidiéndote... Eh, ¿a dónde vas?

       -No, si no me voy... es sólo que quiero caminar un poco... hace tanto frío aquí.

       -Vaya, por un momento pensé que te había puesto incómodo.

       -¿Por una tontería como esa? ¡Jah!

       -Estás sonrojado...

       -¿Cómo te diste cuenta si este sitio está oscuro como boca de lobo?

       -No me di cuenta, sólo adiviné y tú acabas de confesarlo.

       -Eres odioso, Saga.

       -Si eres el Kanon que conozco, ahora debes estar todavía más sonrojado.

       -¡No contestaré a eso si no hay un abogado presente!

 

       Risas.

 

       -Extrañaba esto.

       -¿Estar encerrado en un sitio oscuro y frío?

       -Reír. Hace años que no reía tan a gusto. Creo que eso hace que valga la pena estar en... en dondequiera que estemos...

       -Como cuando estábamos en el sótano, ¿verdad?

       -Sí, algo así.

       -Al principio estuve muy asustado entonces, pero como tú estabas tan calmado, fingí que no tenía miedo... ¿y ahora de qué te ríes, Saga?

       -Yo estaba muriéndome de miedo, pero como tú estabas tan calmado entonces...

       -De las cosas que se entera uno veinte años después.

       -Pero no estuvo tan mal, después de todo.

       -Fue mejor que asistir al entrenamiento, eso sí. Por lo menos pudimos explorar el sótano.

       -Y encontramos polvo, telarañas, polvo, cachivaches, polvo...

       -¿Recuerdas que salimos a la mañana siguiente con el cabello completamente gris por el polvo y Aioros creyó que habíamos encanecido de miedo?

 

       Risas.

       Silencio.

 

       -Acércate.

       -¿Eh?

       -Me pone nervioso oírte tropezando por todas partes.

       -Sentados en un rincón nunca vamos a encontrar la salida.

       -Eso puede esperar. Ahora estoy muy cansado. ¿Tú no?

       -... Sí, y adolorido también, pero...

       -Siéntate un rato, por favor.

       -Está bien... ¡Eh, pero qué haces!!! ¡Suéltame, Saga!!!

       -Siempre igual de escandaloso.

       -No me gusta que me abracen sin avisar primero... ¿no vas a soltarme?

       -No.

       -...

       -Te has estado quejando del frío, ¿no? Bueno, pues yo también tengo frío, ¿sabes? Creo que así estaremos mejor los dos, al menos mientras descansamos un poco. Luego buscaremos la salida.

       -Pero... Está bien.

      

       Silencio.

 

       -¿Kanon? ¿Kanon, estás bien?

       -...

       -¿Qué te ocurre?

       -...nada...

       -Pero estás llorando.

       -...no es cierto...

       -¡Claro que...! ... Está bien, tranquilo... Todo está bien. Estamos juntos, ¿no es así, pequeño hermano? Como antes.

       -...sí, como antes... ¿Saga?

       -Dime.

       -Aquella vez, cuando lo del sótano...

       -¿Sí?

       -Cuando se hizo de noche y todavía estábamos ahí... entonces me abrazaste, como ahora, porque empecé a quejarme del frío, ¿recuerdas?

       -Yo también tenía frío.

       -No es el infierno.

       -¿Qué cosa?

       -Aquí. No es el infierno. Es... es como lo que fue el sótano entonces. Un lugar seguro.

       -Sí... un lugar seguro.

 

       Silencio.

**  
Epílogo:**

       -¡Saori!

       -¿Sí, Shiryu?

       -Acércate, ¿quieres? Encontramos algo más entre los escombros, parece que varias columnas formaron una cueva, por así decirlo, cuando se derrumbó el castillo... ¿Puedes percibir ese cosmos?

       -Sí...

       -Hyoga e Ikki están bajando ahora.

       -Vamos nosotros también.

       -Eh... ¿será prudente? Podría ser algún masei.

       -No hay ningún peligro, Shiryu, créeme.

 

       Silencio.

 

       -¿Ikki?

       -¿Saori?

       -¿Encontraron a alguien?

       -No deberías haber bajado aquí. ¿Qué tal que se derrumbe esto?

       -Si ha aguantado dos días, puede aguantar un poco más. Déjame pasar.

       -Terca.

       -Igualmente.

       -¡Ikki! ¡Encontré a alguien!

       -Cielos...

       -¿Saga y Kanon?

       -¿Están... están muertos?

       -No, Shiryu, creo que... sólo están dormidos.

       -Cielos, siempre pensé que en el momento en que se encontraran juntos y a solas se matarían entre ellos.

       -Cómo se nota que eres hijo único, Kiki. Por cierto, ¿qué haces tú aquí abajo?

       -Eh... pues... uh...

       -Espera, Hyoga, ¿qué vas a hacer?

       -Despertarlos, pueden estar heridos, Saori.

       -No, están bien, lo sé... Déjalos dormir un poco más.

  **Fin**


	3. El reloj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion y un muy joven Saga tienen una conversación sobre cómo funciona el Reloj de Fuego.

**El reloj**

 

Shion captó un movimiento en el límite de su campo de visión y descubrió un pequeño insecto que acaba de posarse despreocupadamente en el alfeizar de la ventana. ¿Qué hacía ahí la diminuta criatura? Era la primera vez en muchos años que veía uno de esos insectos fuera del lugar que les correspondía... lo mejor sería capturarlo y devolverlo a su sitio antes de que lo atrapara un pájaro o alguna lagartija.

Se acercó despacio y adelantó la mano cuidadosamente, debía capturarlo sin hacerle daño, así que no podía moverse demasiado rápido ni emplear demasiada fuerza...

-¿Cazando grillos, Maestro Shion?

El insecto voló y Shion miró con algo de resignación al niño que acababa de sorprenderlo. Saga era el único de los aprendices en el Santuario que lograba acercarse al Patriarca sin que éste lo notara, y en más de una ocasión casi había tenido éxito en provocarle un infarto.

-No es un grillo –dijo Shion, con un tono calmado que ocultaba a la perfección el disgusto que sentía por haber sido atrapado en algo tan poco digno como una cacería de insectos.

-¿No?

El insecto se posó en lo alto de una pequeña pirámide de pergaminos, a la que Shion se acercó sigilosamente.

-¿Cazar insectos es una forma de entrenar? –preguntó Saga, y el insecto voló de nuevo.

Shion contuvo un gruñido de frustración. Era una suerte el que la máscara ocultara su rostro completamente, mientras la llevaba puesta solía darse el lujo de no esforzarse demasiado en controlar su expresión.

-No.

-Puedo aplastarlo con uno de estos libros –ofreció Saga.

-No, nada de eso. No quiero lastimarlo.

Saga lo miró enarcando las cejas. Parecía estar a punto de hacer otra pregunta, pero en cambio levantó una mano a la velocidad del rayo y atrapó al insecto.

“Suerte de principiante, sin duda alguna”, pensó Shion.

-¡Ah, muy bien! No lo sueltes y procura no hacerle daño.

-¿Qué hago, entonces?

-Ven conmigo.

El niño siguió al Patriarca fuera del palacio y por los túneles que hacían de atajos entre las diversas partes del Santuario.

-Por cierto –dijo Shion de repente-. ¿A qué fuiste a buscarme?

-¿Eh? Oh... Aioros me preguntó algo que no pude responder y pensé que tal vez usted sabría la respuesta.

-¿Y esa pregunta es...?

-¿Por qué el reloj de las Doce Casas no tiene agujas?

-Porque no las necesita, no es un reloj normal.

-¿Ah, no?

-Antiguamente se realizaban combates sagrados para honrar a los dioses. El reloj de las Doce Casas se usaba entonces para determinar cuánto tiempo debía durar cada uno de esos combates. Por eso se dice que no marca tiempo real sino tiempo sagrado.

-¿Pero cómo hace para marcar el tiempo sin agujas?

-Oh, es cierto, la última vez que trabajó el reloj tú todavía no habías nacido... es con fuego.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando se inicia un combate sagrado, cada signo del reloj se ilumina durante una hora.

-¿Con fuego? ¿Y cómo se hace para que el fuego dure exactamente una hora? ¿Y si hay viento? ¿Y si llueve?

-No es fuego de verdad... oh, bueno, ya lo verás.

Habían salido del último túnel al interior de un edificio en el que Saga no recordaba haber estado antes y empezaron a subir una escalera de caracol.

-¿Dónde estamos, Maestro?

-Dentro del reloj.

Saga contempló la espiral de escaleras. El reloj debía ser mucho más alto de lo que parecía visto desde el Santuario. ¿Y de dónde provenía esa luz verde que iluminaba el interior del edificio?

-Aquí está el mecanismo –indicó Shion mientras subían alrededor de la maquinaria-. Fue construido por el propio Hefesto. Controla doce ventanas en cada una de las cuatro caras de la torre. Cuando se inicia un combate sagrado, el mecanismo abre todas las ventanas y luego las cierra una a una. Desde lejos, la luz que proviene del interior del reloj parece fuego.

-¿Y qué es en realidad?

-Ya lo verás.

El último nivel dentro del reloj era una caja transparente, Saga no pudo resistir la tentación de tocar una de esas paredes. Era fría al tacto, aunque no tanto como podría haberlo sido si hubiese estado hecha de hielo.

-Es cristal de roca –dijo Shion, adelantándose a sus preguntas mientras abría la puerta.

La caja de cristal estaba llena de... plantas. Era un enorme invernadero repleto de plantas que brillaban débilmente en la oscuridad... y, entre las plantas y por encima de ellas, una masa luminosa parecía flotar girando lentamente sobre sí misma, con oleadas más claras y más oscuras que la recorrían de un extremo a otro, con un ritmo similar a los latidos de un corazón.

-Dudo mucho que alguna de estas plantas pudiera sobrevivir más de unos minutos bajo la luz del sol –dijo Shion, sonriendo para sus adentros ante la expresión fascinada de Saga-, han estado aquí desde la era del mito y la única luz que conocen es la que ilumina el reloj... por cierto, ya puedes soltarlo.

Saga abrió la mano y contempló con atención al insecto que había atrapado.

-No es un grillo...

El insecto, por su parte, no le prestó ninguna atención a Saga y voló casi de inmediato para perderse en la masa luminosa, un punto de luz intermitente entre miríadas de su misma especie.

Shion contempló las luces un momento más y luego le indicó a Saga que saliera de la caja de luz para cerrar la puerta.

-Son luciérnagas.

**fin**


	4. La última línea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante la Saga de Hades, Jabu del Unicornio reflexiona sobre su papel en la Orden de Atenea.

**La última línea**

_**para Ucchan** _

 

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

 

¿Por qué me lo preguntan a mí? ¿Es tan obvio cuál es mi papel aquí?

En otro momento esa pregunta habría halagado mi vanidad que, lo confieso, no es poca. Pero no me gustó que me lo preguntara a mí. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun ya partieron, subiendo las escaleras hacia la Primera Casa a todo correr, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y en cierto modo eso es precisamente lo que sucede. Doce horas para encontrar una forma de salvar a Atenea o no habrá un mañana.

Tal vez sí lo haya, pero si Atenea no llega a mañana, entonces no importará mucho que nosotros tampoco lo hagamos.

Me arrodillo junto a la Señorita y finjo examinar la herida, en realidad estoy tratando de ganar tiempo mientras pienso en algo.

Hay algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención. Al resto de los Caballeros suele pedírseles que actúen. A mí me piden que piense, como si nadie se diera cuenta de que hay momentos en que no me siento capaz de pensar con claridad. Como cuando me perdí en el desierto.

Aquella vez todo a mi alrededor se veía igual, un infinito de arena amarilla y cielo amarillo. Era como estar rodeado de fuego. No había huellas detrás de mí, y no lograba orientarme porque el sol parecía abarcar todo el cielo. Era como si aquello no tuviera principio ni fin y yo estaba perdido en medio de ninguna parte, así que cuando encontré el manantial fue tan de repente que creí estarlo imaginando. Argelia es así.

Llegué al diminuto oasis todavía sin poder creerlo y, lógicamente, lo primero que hice fue caer de rodillas junto al manantial y beber... Grave error.

Tardé varios tragos en darme cuenta del sabor del agua. No se supone que el agua tenga sabor, pero aquella era amarga. Agua muerta, por decirlo de alguna manera, envenenada, imposible de beber.

Vomité de inmediato, y cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando también, aunque estaba demasiado deshidratado como para tener lágrimas. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que se puede llorar sin derramar una sola lágrima.

Me dije a mí mismo que iba a morir ahí. Debía haber cruzado una franja del desierto como parte de una prueba de supervivencia y había fallado miserablemente. Lo único bueno era que con eso terminaría todo y ya no tendría que preocuparme por volver a la Fundación, ni por obtener la armadura, ni por ver unicornios en el desierto...

Una de las primeras cosas que le escuché decir a mi Maestro fue que antes de ser capaces de considerarnos candidatos para la armadura debíamos empezar a ver unicornios. Semanas después, algunos de los aprendices opinaban que había estado refiriéndose a alucinaciones provocadas por el calor y el agotamiento.

Pero fue precisamente ese día cuando empecé a ver unicornios, cuando ya estaba al límite de mi resistencia y sólo me quedaba morir junto al agua que no podía beber. Por supuesto, al principio pensé que estaba alucinando.

Escuché un galope y levanté la mirada. Durante unos minutos creí que se trataba de una manada de caballos salvajes, pero cuando pasaron cerca de mí, sin disminuir la velocidad en ningún momento, pude ver los cuernos.

Los unicornios de Argelia no son como los unicornios japoneses (bueno, eso lo supe después) que son más bien solitarios (algo parecido ocurre con la mayoría de los unicornios europeos), los de África tienen en común con sus parientes americanos la preferencia por vivir en manadas, entre más grandes, mejor.

Y sus colores... no son blancos y luminosos como la mayor parte de los unicornios; varían del violeta al negro azabache, siempre colores enteros, jamás una mancha o una variación en el tono. Tampoco son pequeños y suaves. Son grandes, como caballos árabes, fuertes y poderosos, hermosos... y una manada de unicornios al galope es un espectáculo hipnotizante y aterrador. Aún no logro acostumbrarme a eso, siempre que los veo correr lo hago con el corazón en la boca y una punzada de terror, aunque sepa que no hay por qué temer. La misma sensación que provoca ver la lava deslizándose por la ladera de un volcán aunque uno se encuentre a una distancia segura y, por supuesto, los unicornios son mucho más veloces que la lava.

Lo que vi no era una estampida, como pensé en el primer momento, simplemente les gusta moverse así de rápido mientras patrullan su territorio. Yo no era una amenaza y por eso pasaron junto a mí sin prestarme atención, excepto uno.

Disminuyó su velocidad pero no se detuvo del todo, trotó un poco a mi alrededor y yo no me atrevía a moverme mientras él parecía estar examinándome. Desde el primer momento me pareció “sentir” una sonrisa en él. No creo que pueda explicarlo bien. Los unicornios no sonríen como los seres humanos, para ellos una sonrisa no es una expresión física sino un estado emocional... hay que tener un poco de empatía para poder captar una sonrisa de esas, modestia aparte.

Con todo, para entonces me había dado cuenta de que no estaba más allá del miedo como había pensado hasta ese momento y entre más se acercaba a mí el unicornio, más aterrorizado y paralizado estaba yo. Entonces tocó mi frente con su cuerno.

Tampoco en eso se parecen a sus parientes europeos, el muy chistoso me golpeó, con fuerza. Dolió, en serio. Caí de espaldas preguntándome si en lugar de obtener la armadura iba a acabar asesinado por un supuesto herbívoro.

Estaba empezando a dudar de que los unicornios fueran herbívoros.

Y entonces lo escuché reír por primera vez. La primera de muchas veces, nunca he sabido si Enki se ríe del universo en general o sólo de mí, pero sólo una vez lo he visto serio.

En todo caso, su risa me molestó todavía más que el golpe que me había dado.

-¡Bueno! ¡Me alegra mucho que te diviertas tanto! –le dije, con todo el sarcasmo que pude y sin detenerme a pensar si podría entenderme.

-La situación es graciosa, créeme. ¿Estás perdido, niño?

¡¿“Niño”?! Bueno, yo tenía diez años, tal vez el unicornio no estaba demasiado equivocado.

-Yo... -¿qué se le dice a un animal mitológico que aparece de repente y te pregunta si estás perdido?... la verdad, supongo-. Sí.

-¿Eres de los chicos de Denali? Oh, sí, claro, por supuesto, cada año le envían aprendices más jóvenes. Y tontos. Así que te perdiste... ¿en una prueba de supervivencia o de orientación? Ambas cosas, supongo -sin dejar de hablar, se acercó al manantial y tocó el agua con su cuerno, mucho más gentilmente que a mí, por cierto-. Un día de estos le diré a Denali lo que opino de sus ideas sobre la educación, listo... ¿Querías agua, no? Bebe.

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué?

Había muchos peros, sin embargo decidí hacerle caso y, para mi asombro, el agua se había vuelto potable. Decididamente, yo no sabía mucho sobre los unicornios en aquel entonces.

Cuando volví a levantar la mirada, el unicornio estaba mirándome y parecía un tanto intrigado aunque no dejaba de sonreír como si hubiera algún chiste en todo eso.

-El norte queda hacia allá –me indicó con la cabeza-. Yo soy Enki.

Resultó que estábamos a dos kilómetros del campamento. Me sentí bastante humillado cuando me reuní con el resto para averiguar que había sido el último en completar la prueba. Por supuesto, no le dije a nadie que había estado a punto de morir de sed tan cerca de mi destino.

Descubrí además que no era el primero en ver unicornios, otros cuatro muchachos (algunos menores que yo) ya habían visto la manada e incluso habían hablado con varios unicornios: Abiram, Alkaid, Tamara y Kaled... esos eran los líderes de la manada. Enki, como lo descubrí más tarde, era uno de los unicornios de menor rango dentro del grupo.

Durante el año que siguió vi a Enki con alguna frecuencia, pero el resto de la manada se negaba a hablar conmigo, cosa que me frustraba bastante. Si le preguntaba a Enki el por qué de ese rechazo, solamente se reía y cambiaba de tema.

Llegaba a buscarme en los momentos más inesperados y daba por un hecho que yo dejaría de inmediato lo que estuviera haciendo para acompañarlo a donde quisiera guiarme para prestar atención a todo lo que quisiera enseñarme. Su costumbre me trajo problemas, porque las visitas de un unicornio no se consideraban una excusa válida para dejar labores incompletas.

A veces no podía menos que preguntarme por qué continuaba yo dirigiéndole la palabra a ese fastidio con cuatro patas.

Al final del año, mi Maestro dio orden de trasladar el campamento. Abandonamos la zona que ocupábamos cerca de una aldea y nos internamos en el desierto hasta llegar a un oasis del que mis condiscípulos y yo no teníamos idea que existiera. No era como otros oasis, éste tenía un verdadero manantial, casi un río (todo un tesoro en ese lugar) que nacía directamente de una piedra y llenaba un pequeño estanque sin salida, la evaporación por el calor era más que suficiente para encargarse de que no se desbordara nunca.

-Quizá podamos pescar algo –comentó uno de los muchachos mayores luego de contemplar maravillado el agua.

-Imposible –respondió el Maestro-. Es un manantial de cristal, corre por un lecho de piedra y el agua es tan pura que no tiene microorganismos... no hay peces ni plantas en esta agua porque no tiene con qué iniciar una cadena alimenticia.

Un manantial de cristal... la sola palabra parecía mágica y era un lugar del que resultaba demasiado fácil enamorarse. Suele suceder con los lugares donde se concentra la magia.

-No estamos aquí para contemplar el paisaje –continuó mi Maestro, luego de notar nuestras miradas embobadas-. Estamos aquí para ayudar a los unicornios.

Fue entonces cuando notamos que la manada estaba ahí. Ah, sí, también aprendimos que los unicornios pueden moverse muy silenciosamente, cuando quieren hacerlo.

Abiram tomó la palabra entonces y nos explicó que el manantial de cristal era su principal refugio en el desierto y que se encontraba en peligro en ese momento. Puntualmente, una vez cada cien años, las anfisbenas atacan a la manada con la esperanza de contaminar el manantial con su veneno en el momento en que el poder de los unicornios es más bajo, cuando la luna se encuentra más lejos de la Tierra. Esa vez los líderes de la manada querían atacar primero y habían pedido ayuda a mi Maestro, quien les habían asegurado que sus aprendices sabrían apoyar a los unicornios en el combate.

¿Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando resultó que yo sería el único aprendiz que no participaría del ataque?

Mi Maestro simplemente me dijo que me quedara junto al manantial y que ayudara a Enki... cuya misión en todo aquello era cuidar de los unicornios más pequeños mientras todos los demás iban a la batalla.

-No me habías dicho que fueras la niñera aquí –le reclamé a Enki en cuanto nos quedamos solos.

-No es tan grave como tratas de hacerlo parecer –me respondió-. Nuestro trabajo es igual de importante que el de los que se marchan, quizá más.

-¿Quedarnos cuidando a los potrillos? –grité-. ¿Qué hay de importante en eso cuando son los demás quienes van a salvar el manantial?

-¿Y si los demás fracasan?

Curioso, no se me había ocurrido que existiera esa posibilidad hasta que Enki la mencionó.

-Si los demás fracasan, las anfisbenas tendrán el camino libre hasta aquí y sólo estaremos tú y yo entre su veneno y el manantial. Pero si llegan a matar a los potrillos ya no importará lo que pase con el manantial.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Porque aún si las anfisbenas llegaran a envenenar el agua, un solo unicornio bastaría para purificarla de nuevo, pero si los unicornios adultos mueren en el combate y los potrillos son exterminados, ¿quién salvará al agua? Es bueno estar dispuestos a dar la vida en combate, pero también es bueno estar dispuestos a sobrevivir al combate.

-¿Pero Abiram y los otros...?

-Ellos van al frente y atacarán a las anfisbenas para proteger al resto de la manada, tal vez tengan éxito y tal vez no. Y si no tienen éxito o si las anfisbenas tienen un segundo grupo para atacar aquí mientras ellos están lejos, entonces será nuestro turno, y ojalá no llegue nunca. Por eso estamos aquí. Somos la última línea de defensa.

Supe que tenía razón, pero de todas formas preferí no admitírselo demasiado pronto, me senté junto a él, refunfuñando.

-¿Pero tenemos que ser nosotros precisamente quienes nos quedemos atrás?

El unicornio apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y fue como un abrazo.

-Bueno, el que estés aquí es culpa mía.

Aparté su cabeza de un empujón.

-¡¿Qué?!

¡Otra vez se estaba riendo!

-Porque si salimos con vida de esto, tú serás el Caballero del Unicornio.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

Y fue entonces cuando, por primera y única vez, vi a Enki ponerse serio.

-Yo no miento, Jabu de Monoceros. Fui yo quien te escogió entre todos tus compañeros y es la decisión de la manada que tú seas el próximo servidor de Atenea que esté bajo nuestra protección.

-¡Pero los demás unicornios ni siquiera me dirigen la palabra!

-Porque aún no has reclamado la armadura. Hasta entonces sólo puede hablarte tu Guía. Y ese soy yo.

-...¿Por qué sí le hablan a los otros aprendices?

-¿Por qué no? Son agradables y buenos conversadores.

Definitivamente, la manera de pensar de un caballo está bastante lejos de la de un humano...

-¡¿Por una vez en la vida, podrías hablarme claro?! Si de verdad quieren que sea Caballero, ¿por qué tengo que quedarme atrás?

-Es lo que he tratado de enseñarte desde el principio, Jabu. El Caballero del Unicornio rara vez está en la vanguardia entre los Caballeros de Atenea. Es uno de los últimos defensores.

Entonces lo comprendí todo: ¿de qué sirve enfrentar al enemigo y dar la vida por la diosa si después de la batalla ella queda desprotegida? Sí, lo entendí entonces, pero no quise admitirlo delante de Enki.

De hecho, después de eso no le dirigí la palabra en unos cuantos meses.

Si sobrevivimos y puedo volver a Algeria, tendré que pasar por la vergüenza de buscarlo y decirle que tenía razón en eso también, como en todo.

Hay días en que de verdad lo odio.

 

-¿Qué haremos, Jabu?

-Nos quedaremos aquí. Protegeremos a la Señorita.

 

Los demás pueden reírse todo lo que quieran. Dudo que puedan comprender lo que aprendí en el manantial, al menos no todavía, primero necesitan crecer antes de darse cuenta de algunas cosas. Como que el dragón es solitario por naturaleza, que sólo existió un pegaso en la mitología, y sólo un fénix, que el cisne es un ave migratoria, que Andrómeda estaba destinada desde siempre a pasar por un martirio antes de conocer otra cosa.

Tampoco podrían darse cuenta de que los lobos, los leones y los osos son animales territoriales, al igual que la Hidra de Lerna. No podrían darse cuenta de que el unicornio nunca ataca primero. No...

No sabrían ver que estos cinco signos tienen buenos motivos para quedarse atrás mientras ellos buscan al enemigo. Nosotros cinco no somos los valientes guerreros que buscan al Mal y lo destruyen, somos los que se quedan atrás y defienden lo que es realmente importante cuando ya los héroes han caído.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun... y tal vez Ikki... serán los primeros en el ataque esta vez y todas las que sigan después. Son los mejores guerreros al servicio de Atenea.

Ichi, Nachi, Geki, Ban y yo seremos siempre los últimos en entrar en acción y, como dijo Enki, ojalá nunca llegue nuestro turno, porque somos los que permaneceremos siempre cerca de la Señorita y mientras los otros cinco enfrentan al enemigo y salvan al mundo, nosotros nos aseguraremos de que tengan un lugar al cual volver y una diosa a la cual servir.

Porque somos la última línea de defensa.

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abiram = “Con el padre jefe” en hebreo.
> 
> Alkaid = “El jefe” en árabe.
> 
> Kaled = “Inmortal” en árabe.
> 
> Tamara = “Palmera” en hebreo.
> 
> Enki = “Señor de la Tierra” en asirio.
> 
> Anfisbena = “doble andadora”, se trata de una serpiente mítica de dos cabezas (una a cada extremo) y veneno mortal.


	5. La mansión de las rosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poco antes de iniciar la Saga de Hades, Saga, Shion, Shura y Máscara Mortal deben ubicar a Afrodita en el Inframundo. Lo que no esperaban era encontrarlo con Albafika.

-¿Dónde está Afrodita?

Ninguno de los otros lo había visto. Saga se volvió hacia el espectro que les servía como guía y le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-¿Te refieres a Afrodita de Piscis? –preguntó el espectro, luego de rascarse la cabeza con aire confundido.

-Justamente.

-Hum. ¿No bastará con ustedes cinco? –la mirada del espectro recorrió a Shion, Shura, Kamus y Máscara Mortal antes de volver a Saga, los cinco antiguos servidores de Atenea ya vestían los sapuris y estaban listos para iniciar su misión.

-Lo necesitamos para completar el equipo. ¿Quieres o no que la misión se cumpla?

-Debería haber estado conmigo en el Flegetón –apuntó MM.

-Tú estabas ahí por algún error, debías estar en el Cocito, junto con el resto de los traidores –espetó Shura.

-Basta –advirtió Saga antes de que aquello escalara.

-Síganme –dijo el espectro-. Los llevaré donde está.

El espectro, no un guerrero sino un simple fantasma descarnado que hacía las veces de recadero, no parecía contento mientras les indicaba el camino hasta un lugar de los Campos Elíseos que no habían podido ver hasta entonces, excepto desde muy lejos. Llegaron hasta una amplia casa que se levantaba no muy lejos de un bosque, con una magnífica vista a los campos floridos. La propiedad estaba además rodeada por un jardín de rosas absolutamente perfecto.

-¿Seguro que esto es parte del infierno? –preguntó MM.

-La llaman La Mansión de las Rosas –gruñó el espectro, haciendo un chasquido que más bien sonó a huesos rotos que a chasquido de lengua-. El alma de su amigo debe permanecer aquí entre una reencarnación y la siguiente.

-Y mientras tanto, me deja a mí olvidado en el Flegetón, esto lo vamos a tener que hablar…

Tras dar algunas vueltas por avenidas bordeadas de rosales, tratando de encontrar el camino más directo hacia la casa (y luego de algunos comentarios de Shura acerca de la obsesión de Piscis con los laberintos), escucharon sollozos que provenían de algún lugar cercano.

Sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, siguieron los sollozos y encontraron a una persona que estaba sentada en un columpio, llorando con desconsuelo.

-¡Afrodita! –exclamó MM, adelantándose a los demás.

-¡¿Otra vez llorando?! –exclamó Shura en voz baja.

Kamus lo miró con desconcierto, ¿“otra vez”?

Afrodita se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, pero no se movió del columpio ni levantó la mirada.

-¿Te dejaron visitarme? Qué bueno, me hacías falta, maldito cangrejo.

-Tienes que estar realmente grave para decir eso en voz alta. No vengo solo, sardina.

Afrodita lanzó una mirada fugaz antes de bajar de nuevo la cabeza.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Acompáñanos, Afrodita, tenemos una misión –dijo Saga.

-Hum. Si implica salir de los límites del jardín, no va a ser tan sencillo como levantarme y seguirlos.

-¿Estás poniendo “peros”? –MM le dio un leve empujón al columpio-. Bueno, no sé ni por qué me sorprende, yo tampoco tendría muchas ganas de irme. ¿Cómo le haces para tener privilegios hasta en el mismo Infierno?

-¿De qué privilegios hablas?

-Esta casa, este jardín. Yo llevo rato ahogándome sin ahogarme del todo en un río de sangre hirviendo mientras que tú disfrutas de un chalet.

-Esta no es mi casa, solo vivo aquí… Quiero decir, solo permanezco aquí.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Saga.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de Albafika de Piscis?

-Fue uno de tus predecesores.

Afrodita asintió.

-Tuvo una bella muerte, luchó hasta el último segundo defendiendo la aldea de Rodorio ante uno de los tres Jueces. Cuando su alma llegó aquí, no hallaron culpa alguna en él y lo destinaron a pasar la eternidad en los Campos Elíseos. El mismo Juez que acabó con su vida quiso recompensarlo, como una muestra de su admiración, y creó para él esta casa, la Mansión de las Rosas… Y, como el único deseo que tuvo Albafika en vida fue formar parte de una familia, ese juez permitió que lo acompañara el alma de su Maestro y luego sacó del Pozo de Gea el alma de un niño que murió antes de nacer y la trajo aquí, para que completara la ilusión.

-¿El qué de Gea?

-El lugar al que van las almas de los niños que no pudieron nacer, ahí esperan hasta que sea el momento de intentarlo de nuevo… En serio, cangrejo, ¿es que no ponías atención a tu Maestro? Él fue quien nos habló del Pozo de Gea –Afrodita sacudió la cabeza con fastidio, pero continuó sentado en el columpio.

-Entonces… Espera un momento, ¿tú recuerdas haber estado aquí antes de nacer? ¿O… oye, naciste o no naciste?

-Según me dijeron, la primera vez que intenté nacer mi madre sufrió una pérdida y… ni siquiera llegó a enterarse, era demasiado pronto y creyó que solo había sido un retraso. En todo caso, el Juez me trajo para que fuera el hijo adoptivo de Albafika, para cumplir su sueño. Y todo funcionó bastante bien hasta que los otros Jueces lo descubrieron. Fue un gran escándalo, porque yo debía estar con las otras almas de los nonatos, no aprendiendo a crear rosas.

-¿Por…?

-Son cosas que se debe aprender estando en el mundo material. Y tenían razón, desgraciadamente: uno de los motivos por los que mi sangre no llegó a ser tan venenosa como la de mis predecesores fue precisamente el que no necesité aprender las técnicas de las rosas una vez que llegué al Santuario, ¿recuerdas que las logré al primer intento? –Afrodita dejó escapar una risa breve, carente de humor-. Lo normal es que un aprendiz de Piscis no logre crear las rosas sin el veneno en su sangre. No es que me queje, claro, no después de saber lo mucho que sufrió Albafika por la falta de contacto humano, pero lo único bueno de haber muerto tan joven es el saber que jamás habría podido entrenar un aprendiz, el intercambio de sangre me habría matado demasiado pronto.

-Suficiente –interrumpió Saga-. Levántate de una buena vez, Afrodita, estás desperdiciando tiempo que no tenemos.

-¿Alguna vez te ha servido de algo meterme prisa? Intento explicarte por qué no puedo salir de los límites del jardín…

-¡Afrodita! –llamó una voz.

Shion se apartó de ellos y dio unos pasos hacia la persona que se acercaba, un hombre que aparentaba la misma edad que Afrodita, y que tenía un extraordinario parecido con el Caballero de Piscis.

-¡¿Albafika?! –exclamó Shion.

-¿Shion? ¿Qué haces aquí… y ataviado de esa manera? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Saludos, Albafika de Piscis –interrumpió el espectro.

-Saludos, fantasma. ¿Qué te trae por la Mansión de las Rosas?

-Lamentablemente, malas nuevas. Tu hijo ha sido llamado para realizar una misión en nombre de Hades.

Albafika pareció desconcertado por unos instantes.

-Afrodita es solo un niño. ¿Qué clase de misión pretenden encomendarle?

-No ha sido mi decisión y lamento perturbar a tu familia, pero el… niño debe ponerse en camino.

Afrodita finalmente se levantó del columpio y dio dos pasos hacia ellos, pero Albafika lo sujetó por una mano y lo obligó a colocarse detrás de él.

-¿De qué se trata, fantasma? ¿Minos está enterado de esto?

El espectro señaló a los otros cinco con un movimiento de cabeza que hizo crujir sus huesos.

-Estos se han ofrecido para ir al Santuario y volver con la cabeza de Atenea como un tributo para Hades.

Los ojos de Albafika se agrandaron con incredulidad por un instante.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mi hijo no participará en algo así!

-Yo no soy tu hijo…

-¡Silencio, Afrodita!

-No es tu decisión, Albafika.

-Te lo advierto, fantasma, no sería la primera vez que deba enfrentarme en combate a servidores de Hades.

-Ambos sabemos cómo terminó esa historia.

-Afrodita, ve a casa, busca al Maestro Lugonis y quédate con él hasta que yo te llame.

-Espera, Albafika –interrumpió Shion.

-…¿Shion?... ¿Pero qué…?

-Es necesario que Afrodita venga con nosotros. Si alguna vez merecí tu amistad, lo dejarás acompañarnos.

Albafika dudó unos instantes, sin soltar la mano de Afrodita.

-Es mi hijo… Ya me lo arrebataron una vez, lo enviaron al ciclo de las reencarnaciones y esperé por él durante años. Ahora ha vuelto a casa. Por fin ha vuelto a casa… ¿y tú me pides que te lo confíe? ¡¿Me viste morir protegiendo a los aldeanos de Rodorio, al Santuario y Atenea, y me pides que te entregue a mi hijo para traicionar a la diosa?!

-Albafika… -por una vez en la vida, Shion se quedó sin palabras.

Albafika los miró uno a uno. Saga tuvo la extraña sensación de que parecía conocerlos a pesar de que no se habían encontrado nunca.

Afrodita se soltó de su mano.

-Voy a ir con ellos –declaró.

-De ninguna manera. Ve a casa de inmediato.

-¡No voy a obedecer tus órdenes!

-¡Soy tu padre, Afrodita, haz lo que te digo!

-¡No eres mi padre, ni siquiera somos parientes!

-¡Ya basta, Afrodita de Piscis! ¡No seas insolente conmigo! ¡Estás castigado por el resto de la semana!

-Sardina, ¿es mi imaginación o te acaban de retar como a un crío?

-¿Cómo me ves tú? –preguntó Afrodita, exasperado.

-Pues… como siempre, con lástima. ¿Por?

-Te pregunto si te parezco un adulto o un niño, cangrejo estúpido.

-Tienes el mismo aspecto que tenías la última vez que te vi antes de que nos mataran a ambos.

-Pues él –Afrodita señaló al desconcertado Albafika con un aspaviento- está viendo a un niño de diez años. ¡Es en serio! Todo aquí funciona según como él desee verlo, y si él desea verme como a un niño de diez años por el resto de la eternidad, eso es justo lo que va a ver. Saga, tu amigo no puede pedirle que entienda, él _no puede_ entender. ¿Ya viste cómo reacciona cuando le digo que no somos familia? Ni siquiera logra considerar el dato porque la sola idea es imposible dentro de este jardín. Esta es _su_ fantasía, el sueño ideal sobre el que está construido _su_ paraíso.

-¿Y no puedes salir de aquí si él no lo permite? ¿Cómo saliste de aquí para nacer?

-Él lo permitió porque Minos le dijo que era necesario para que yo pudiera tomar el lugar que me correspondía como Caballero de Piscis. Pero, ¿qué crees? Resulta que ahora que ya morí, Albafika piensa que lo lógico es que me quede aquí por el resto de la eternidad, y eso es justo lo que va a suceder, no hay nada que pueda hacerse al respecto, a menos que él lo quiera... Y ya viste que no quiere.

Saga suspiró, mitad exasperado, mitad dolido.

-Sería muy bueno que tuviéramos tiempo como para sentarnos a hablar y convencerlo, pero no es posible. Vendrás con nosotros aunque tu padre se oponga. Lucharemos todos contra él, si es necesario.

-No hablarás en serio –replicó Afrodita, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No hay _tiempo,_ Afrodita –insistió Saga.

Albafika contempló a los guerreros de armaduras negras tomar posiciones contra él, listos para iniciar un combate. Incluso Shion se había sumado al grupo. Shion, al que siempre había considerado un digno servidor de Atenea… Entonces tomó una decisión y avanzó hacia ellos.

-No será necesario, Shion –declaró-. Mi hijo no irá con ustedes: yo tomaré su lugar.

Eso no era lo que quería Saga, de ninguna manera. Un Caballero que había muerto peleando por Atenea y por la Orden no obedecería sus instrucciones. Los Espectros que los vigilaban no se confiarían de ellos si Albafika los acompañaba y, aunque lo hicieran, Albafika sin duda alguna intentaría algo para conseguir salvar a la diosa. Eso echaría a perder toda la estrategia. Tenían que llevar a Afrodita o partir sin él…

-¡Estás loco, Albafika! –exclamó Afrodita.

-Ya me has discutido bastante, hijo, ve a casa o te llevaré yo mismo. Dile al Maestro que…

-¡Es que no entiendes!

-¡Ya basta, Afrodita, no quiero tener que castigarte frente a ellos!

-¡Pero es que…!

-¡Silencio!

-¡PAPÁ! –gritó Afrodita.

Finalmente tenía toda la atención de Albafika, que había volteado a mirarlo y lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas así desde que volviste…

Luego de lanzarle una mirada amenazadora a MM, que parecía a punto de atragantarse con su propia risa, Afrodita se concentró en Albafika.

-Nos deshonrarás a ambos si tomas mi lugar –explicó, con voz calmada.

-¿Afrodita?

-Tú juraste ser leal a Atenea cuando ganaste la armadura de Piscis, pero yo juré ser leal al Patriarca y mi Patriarca ha venido hasta aquí a buscarme, ¿cómo podría desobedecer una orden suya?

Albafika miró alarmado a Shion.

-¡¿Shion…?!

-No, yo –intervino Saga.

-¿Lo armaste Caballero y no lo hiciste jurar por Atenea? –exclamó Shion.

-Ni a él ni a ninguno de los que tomaron el manto bajo mis órdenes: todos ellos juraron serme leales.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué no me encontraste en la parte del infierno que corresponde a los traidores? –le dijo MM a Shura-. Levanté mi mano en contra de una diosa, pero jamás traicioné a nadie.

-Ya veo… -murmuró Shura-. En realidad fue muy astuto.

-Era la acción más lógica –murmuró Saga, incómodo.

Albafika bajó la cabeza, era evidente que estaba luchando contra las lágrimas.

-Cáncer –llamó de repente.

-¿Quién, yo? –replicó MM, desconcertado.

-Si alguna vez fuiste digno de la constelación que representas, ¿puedes prometerme que cuidarás de mi hijo?

MM tardó en responder, consciente de que las miradas de los demás estaban fijas en él.

-Conozco a tu _bebé_ desde que alguien lo dejó en una canasta en la entrada del Santuario. Yo fui quien lo encontró y no he podido deshacerme de él desde entonces. Ten la seguridad de que no voy a dejarlo solo.

Albafika asintió.

-Gracias, Cáncer. Afrodita, sea lo que sea que vas a hacer con ellos… ten cuidado. Y no olvides el camino de regreso.

-Por eso no te preocupes.

-Soy tu padre, preocuparme es mi trabajo.

Al ir alejándose de la mansión, rumbo a las puertas del Inframundo, ninguno se atrevió a comentar el que Afrodita se detuviera en un par de ocasiones y mirara hacia atrás.

Excepto MM.

-Ya lo verás de nuevo, sardina. Apuesto que en menos de diez minutos después de que lleguemos al Santuario.

-¿Tan convencido estás de que no puedes enfrentar a los otros? No esperaba oírte admitir tu propia inutilidad –replicó Afrodita, sonriente.

-No, sardina, eres tú el que no va a durar ni diez minutos lejos de _papá,_ y yo voy a tener que acompañarte de regreso, para que no te pierdas por el camino.

Afrodita rió por fin, una carcajada alegre que despertó ecos imposibles en el terreno desolado.

-¡Admítelo, cangrejo, lo que quieres es que mi padre te adopte!

Shion sacudió la cabeza y miró a Saga con una media sonrisa.

-Estos dos me recuerdan a tu hermano –comentó.

Saga suspiró con tristeza.

-También a mí, Maestro.

**fin**


	6. Venid, pequeños niños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los dioses olímpicos han vencidon y el destino final de Atenea y sus leales Caballeros es beber de las aguas del Leteo.

**_para Pale Soul, que tiene toda la culpa de que me viniera esto a la mente_ **

 

El dolor era intenso, pero había soportado cosas peores.

Que no pudiera recordar ninguna en ese momento, era completamente aparte.

Intentó levantarse una vez más, fracasó nuevamente. Si no llegaban pronto los refuerzos, iba a estar en un problema realmente serio. Una mirada a su alrededor le confirmó que los demás no estaban mejor que él.

Era un mal momento para que todos estuvieran en las mismas condiciones. Tenían que levantarse, proteger a Atenea…

-¡Seiya!

La voz de Saori apenas era audible. Quizá estaba tratando de evitar que la escucharan los enemigos.

-Aquí… -dijo, o intentó decir, porque lo que salió de sus labios fue apenas un quejido.

De todos modos, la diosa debía haberlo escuchado, porque escuchó crujir algo bajo los pies de ella mientras se acercaba (¿grava? ¿huesos? Realmente no quería saberlo).

La guerra los había llevado hasta los límites del Olimpo, que para ellos tenían la forma de un inmenso anillo de guerreros muertos en eras remotas. Eran los restos del ejército de los Gigantes, derrotados por la última gran alianza de los dioses y dejados ahí para que las alimañas, el tiempo y la intemperie de encargaran de sus cuerpos.

-Seiya… -murmuró Saori.

Él apenas podía verla, sentía casi como si un velo le oscureciera la vista, pero logró darse cuenta de que la armadura de la diosa estaba destrozada y que ella tenía la cara sucia de tierra, sangre y lágrimas.

-Saori…

Quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, que ellos solo necesitaban descansar un poco y que enseguida volverían al combate, pero no lo consiguió.

La furia con la que Zeus reaccionó ante la destrucción del Hades había sorprendido bastante a los Caballeros de Atenea.

La confesión de ella los sorprendió todavía más.

La princesa Atenea, la protectora de la Tierra… había estado en rebeldía contra los Olímpicos desde la Era del Mito. Todas las guerras sagradas habían sido promovidas por los dioses con el único fin de volverla al redil: obligarla a regresar al Olimpo y dejar de intervenir en la historia humana.

-Cuando el Emperador Teodosio ordenó clausurar el último templo “pagano”, se terminó la era de los Olímpicos e inició oficialmente una nueva era, que queda bajo el cuidado de un poder distinto al nuestro –había tronado la voz de Zeus por todo el Santuario cuando el rey del Olimpo decidió poner las cosas en claro para los servidores de su hija-. Entonces nos retiramos y juramos, con el respeto que se debe al Dios Desconocido, no participar más de la historia humana. Viviríamos en el recuerdo y en los sueños de quienes amasen nuestros nombres a través de la literatura y el arte, pero nunca jamás recibiríamos culto ni intentaríamos mandar en las vidas ni en los corazones. Solo Atenea se mostró rebelde y pretendió saber más que el Desconocido. ¡La razón de todas estas guerras sagradas ha sido un esfuerzo inútil por salvarla antes de que atraiga sobre sí la furia del que está más allá del Olimpo! Y ella no solo se ha mantenido tercamente rebelde sino que fue capaz de herir a Hades con sus propias manos. ¡Ríndanse ahora, Caballeros de Atenea, o caigan al Averno junto con ella!

Habían luchado una vez más. Ya no por ella, sino con ella. A su lado, tan rebeldes como la diosa que esa vez (por fin) tomó las armas desde el principio para acompañarlos en la batalla.

Era absurdo desde todo punto de vista, una locura total el querer tomar el Olimpo por asalto y ahí estaba el campo sembrado de huesos para recordarles que diez Caballeros de Bronce, tres Amazonas de Plata y una diosa despojada de su fuerza divina difícilmente podrían triunfar donde habían fracasado los Titanes y los Gigantes.

Pero Seiya se levantaría una vez más para intentarlo de nuevo, de eso estaba seguro… en cuanto pudiera descansar un poco…

-Se acabó, Seiya –dijo ella, y él pudo sentir las lágrimas de la diosa cayendo sobre su frente. Quiso decirle que no, que solo le tomaría un momento el reponerse y que pronto podría continuar, pero no pudo-. Los demás están muertos. Solo quedamos tú y yo. Es suficiente, Seiya… Perdóname.

No había nada que perdonar, él había actuado por su propia y libre voluntad… quizá no desde el principio, porque Kido Mitsumasa (y después Kido Saori) lo habían chantajeado los primeros años para obligarlo a obtener la armadura de Pegaso y participar en el Torneo Galáctico, pero desde el momento en que Saori se reveló como la diosa que era, él supo que la seguiría a todas partes mientras tuviera voluntad y memoria… Quiso decirle todo eso y algunas cosas más, pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

Podía percibir una presencia junto a ella. ¿Un enemigo, tal vez?

Tenía que advertirle, él ya no podía defenderla, pero ella podía luchar todavía un poco más…

_-Es suficiente, Pegaso. No la vamos a lastimar. Descansa._

“Tú estás muerto” alcanzó a pensar.

_-No se puede matar tan fácilmente a la personificación antropomórfica de un arquetipo._

“…¿Eh?”

 _-Descansa, niño. La guerra terminó y es hora de descansar_ –intervino otra voz.

“Tú también estás muerto.” protestó Seiya.

 _-Si estuviera muerto, ya hace rato que todos ustedes habrían enloquecido por falta de sueño_ –reprochó la voz-. _No se puede eliminar del Cosmos algo que es indispensable para la vida._

“…¿No será que sí estoy loco, precisamente por eso?”

_-…Duerme y averígualo, Pegaso._

Casi podía escuchar las notas de una canción de cuna respaldando las palabras de ellos, intentó resistirse con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, pero la melodía se hizo más fuerte y más clara.

Alguien cantaba una canción de cuna.

No quería hacerlo, pero sus ojos se cerraron. Era imposible escapar de aquel arrullo que acompañaba a Tánatos e Hipnos.

**~***~**

Cuando despertó, se asombró de comprobar que no le dolía nada.

Todavía le parecía estar escuchando la música que había ayudado a los dioses de la Muerte y el Sueño, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que lo que estaba escuchando en realidad era el murmullo del agua en una fuente cercana.

-¿Seiya? ¿Estás bien?

Descubrir que los otros estaban con él lo hizo sonreír inmediatamente. Los trece de nuevo en el mismo lugar… y entonces desvió la mirada a toda prisa. Las chicas no tenían sus máscaras. Eso iba a ser un problema… en cuanto hubieran logrado salir de dondequiera que estuviesen, claro.

Todos estaban ataviados con túnicas blancas y trató de no pensar en quién o quiénes se habrían tomado el trabajo de asearlos y cambiarlos de ropa… ¿o sería que él era el único que había estado inconsciente y los demás lo habían atendido?

Miró de nuevo a Shun, que era el que estaba arrodillado junto a él y descubrió (con horror) que era el único que no vestía de blanco. La túnica de Shun era negra… y el Caballero de Andrómeda llevaba al cuello la medalla de Hades.

-¡Otra vez esto! –exclamó Seiya, e intentó arrancársela, pero la joya le propinó algo como una descarga eléctrica y tuvo que soltarla.

-No me la logro quitar –le dijo Shun-. Hemos descubierto que es mejor no tocarla, al menos de momento.

-No me digas –Seiya sacudió la mano, tenía los dedos un poco entumecidos-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el reino de mi padre –respondió una voz femenina.

Una mujer joven estaba sentada en el brocal de la fuente. Tenía la piel muy blanca, el cabello oscuro y los ojos dorados. Seiya tuvo que parpadear y sacudir la cabeza para no quedarse mirándola fijamente.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Me llamo Makaria.

Una de las hijas de Hades.

-Ya veo. ¡Muchachos… y chicas! Lo que sigue ahora es obvio, ¿no? Tenemos que escapar de aquí y encontrar a Saori…

-Eso no sucederá –advirtió Makaria.

Seiya se volvió hacia ella, irritado.

-Quiero ver que la diosa que acompaña a las almas de los justos hasta los Campos Elíseos intente detenernos cuando salgamos de aquí.

Era una fanfarronada, claro, pero necesitaba dar ánimos a los otros, que no parecían listos para ponerse en movimiento. Shun incluso había dejado escapar un suspiro, como resignado. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Puedes ver a tu Señora ahí, se encuentra bien, dentro de lo posible –Seiya miró hacia donde señalaba Makaria y descubrió a Saori, todavía vestida con la armadura que se caía a pedazos, sucia y ensangrentada, mirándolos desde lejos. Tánatos e Hipnos estaba con ella-. Pero Zeus ha dictado sentencia. Su castigo es contemplarlos a ustedes beber del Leteo y luego deberá beber ella misma.

¿El Leteo?

¿La fuente del Olvido?

-¡Eso jamás! –exclamó Seiya.

-Quiero ver que el asesino de dioses intente detener una sentencia del soberano del luciente cielo –respondió ella, con un tono similar al que había usado él para retarla.

Había una copa de oro en las manos de la princesa del Inframundo, la vio llenarla en la fuente y acercarse a ellos. Inmediatamente quiso prepararse para luchar. Era una lástima que aquella túnica blanca no fuera precisamente apropiada para un combate.

Makaria lo miró como si le pareciera graciosa su actitud, y empezó a cantar de nuevo.

Otra vez la canción de cuna.

Sin poder moverse de su sitio, retenido por la fuerza de la canción, vio a los demás beber de la copa, uno por uno. Primero Ikki. Por último, Shun.

Makaria dejó de cantar y le ofreció la copa.

-Tu turno, Pegaso.

-¡Jamás! –gritó él, que había recuperado el movimiento en el instante en que se detuvo la canción y lanzó lejos la copa de un manotazo-. ¡Nunca me rendiré!

-Está bien. Lucha hasta el último segundo, si así lo prefieres. Nadie le reprochará ese valor al noble guerrero que has sido siempre, en cada una de tus vidas.

No era Shun el que acababa de hablar, aunque eran sus labios los que se habían movido. Los ojos del Caballero de Andrómeda tenían ahora un color diferente y su cabello empezaba a volverse negro.

-Hades…

El dios le sonrió y, acto seguido, lo sujetó y lo arrastró hasta la fuente, donde lo sumergió.

Seiya luchó cuanto pudo por liberarse, pero llegó un momento en que tragó (y respiró) agua.

**~***~**

El prado de los Asfódelos se extendía como un jardín infinito.

El joven era una sombra más, entre muchas otras sombras que tampoco tenían recuerdos de su existencia sobre la tierra.

A veces sentía curiosidad por saber qué clase de persona había sido y por qué había sido necesario hacerlo olvidar, pero los servidores del soberano no tenían muchas respuestas.

Por eso hizo lo más lógico y se lo preguntó directamente a Hades, en una ocasión en la que el dios paseaba por ahí en compañía de sus hijas y heraldos.

Hades, que tenía la apariencia de un hombre joven (probablemente de la misma edad que la sombra) le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Fue un decreto de mi hermano Zeus y yo no puedo contrariar al rey de los dioses.

-Oh –el joven estaba decepcionado. Al apartar su mirada de Hades, contempló a las tres princesas. La más joven (que, según contaban las otras sombras, era adoptada y, aunque inmortal, no poseía poder alguno) llamó su atención por un instante. Había algo familiar en ella-. Imagino que no tiene caso insistir.

-¿Es tan malo ser una sombra sin memoria? –preguntó Hades-. Tienes la posibilidad de crear nuevos recuerdos. Si te aburre permanecer aquí, podrías trabajar en el palacio, o volver al ciclo de las rencarnaciones.

-Eso me gustaría, Majestad.

-¿Servirme o nacer?

-¿Puedo hacer ambas cosas? -Hades rió alegremente y eso animó al joven-. No es tan malo ser una sombra, Señor, es el no tener un nombre lo que me molesta.

-Comprendo –Hades se dirigió a la menor de las princesas-. Palas, hija querida. Dale un nombre a este joven para que pueda sumarse al ciclo de vida y muerte como uno de mis guerreros.

La princesa lo miró largamente.

-Pegaso –decidió-. Tiene el atrevimiento del corcel legendario.

-Entonces, ese será su nombre –aprobó Hades-. Ve a reportarte con los Jueces, sé que serás un servidor fiel.

Pegaso agradeció y empezó a caminar inmediatamente.

A sus espaldas, la princesa Makaria empezó a cantar para su padre y hermanas.

Era curioso lo familiar que le resultaba la melodía.

Todavía estaba tarareándola mientras los tres Jueces decidían dónde y cuándo le correspondería nacer esta vez.

 

**Venid, pequeños niños**

Venid, pequeños,  
os llevaré lejos  
hasta una tierra  
de ensueño. 

Venid, pequeños  
ha llegado la hora de ir a jugar  
aquí en mi jardín  
mágico. 

Seguidme, dulces niños  
el camino os mostraré  
más allá de todo el dolor  
y las penas. 

No lloréis más, pobres niños,  
la vida es así,  
belleza asesina y  
pasiones. 

Callad, queridos niños,  
tiene que ser así:  
la vida está cargada de fatigas  
y engaños. 

Descansad ahora, pequeños míos,  
que pronto estaremos lejos  
en lo más profundo de la calma y  
el silencio. 

Venid, pequeños,  
os llevaré lejos  
hasta una tierra  
de ensueño. 

Venid, pequeños  
ha llegado la hora de ir a jugar  
aquí en mi jardín  
de sombras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He empleado aquí a Makaria (una de las hijas de Hades) con una descripción que se aproxima a la que da Pale Soul en su fic "Bounds". La canción empleada para este fic es “Come, little children” que forma parte de la banda sonora de la película “Hocus Pocus”. Por favor, imaginen que es Makaria quien está cantando.
> 
> Come, little children
> 
> Come, little children,  
> I'll take thee away, into a land  
> Of enchantment.
> 
> Come, little children,  
> The time's come to play  
> Here in my garden  
> Of magic.
> 
> Follow, sweet children,  
> I'll show thee the way  
> Through all the pain and  
> The sorrows.
> 
> Weep not, poor children,  
> For life is this way,  
> Murdering beauty and  
> Passions.
> 
> Hush now, dear children,  
> It must be this way  
> To weary of life and  
> Deceptions.
> 
> Rest now, my children,  
> For soon we'll away  
> Into the calm and  
> The quiet.
> 
> Come, little children,  
> I'll take thee away, into a land  
> Of enchantment.
> 
> Come, little children,  
> The time's come to play  
> Here in my garden  
> Of shadows.


	7. Un plan perfecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de los eventos de la Saga de Hades, Shaka le ofrece a Shun la posibilidad de convertirse en su discípulo. Shun acepta, pero además él y Saga tienen planes muy antiguos que deben continuar manteniendo en movimiento.

-Namaste –Shaka saludó a Shun y un instante después le puso al cuello una guirnalda de flores.

-…Namaste –murmuró Shun, y se quitó la guirnalda inmediatamente.

Shaka inclinó la cabeza con aprobación y le indicó con un ademán que entrara a la Casa de Virgo.

Luego de vacilar un instante, Shun dejó sus zapatos junto a la entrada principal y caminó para reunirse con él, eso le valió otro gesto de aprobación.

A lo largo de las horas que siguieron, Shun tuvo que esforzarse a menudo por no decir “gracias”, sobre todo durante la comida, a lo largo de la cual Shaka se empeñó en servirle y hacerle comer más de lo que acostumbraba el Caballero de Bronce.

Afortunadamente recordó a tiempo en cada ocasión que “gracias” se considera en India una forma de pago y es una ofensa pagar por algo que se ofrece con generosidad.

Finalmente (y luego de que el invitado fuera rociado con agua de rosas), llegó el momento de hablar.

-Te preguntarás por qué te invité hoy.

-Sí.

-Atenea tuvo la bondad de confirmarme que mis discípulos, Shiva y Ágora, no regresarán del Hades. Eso me deja sin sucesor designado, y con el deber de buscar nuevos discípulos.

-Yo ya soy Caballero.

-Perteneces a la Casa de Virgo. Si yo muriera ahora, lo más probable sería que la armadura te eligiera a ti de inmediato como mi sucesor.

Shun entrecerró los ojos. Su primer impulso era responder “no”, pero sabía lo suficiente como para no emplear esa palabra en una conversación con Shaka. “No” es una palabra ofensiva y los indios prefieren dar sus negativas en forma discreta.

-Pienso que quizá pueda ayudarte a encontrar y entrenar nuevos discípulos –ofreció en cambio.

-¿Ayudará a entrenar a mi sucesor? Eres muy joven como para alcanzar el grado de Maestro.

-Saori considera que estoy listo para tener mis propios discípulos.

-No concuerdo.

-Solo tengo una forma de confirmarlo.

-Según veo, te parece que no hay mucho que yo pueda enseñarte, joven Andrómeda.

Era un reto. Eso interesó a Shun.

-Lo admito. Sin embargo, veo que mi escepticismo no te ofende.

Shaka asintió.

-Me da la oportunidad de demostrarte que estás en un error.

Shun sonrió abiertamente por primera vez en muchos días.

-Siendo así, acepto ser tu discípulo; y me alegraré si estoy equivocado, porque lo que pueda aprender de ti me hará un mejor Maestro.

**~***~**

-¡Shun! –era evidente que Saori había estado esperándolo cuando regresó al palacio, ya entrada la noche. Saga estaba con ella y ambos Caballero se saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza-. ¿Hablaste con Shaka?

-Sí… El Maestro Shaka y yo empezaremos a entrenar juntos mañana. Partiremos a India la próxima semana.

-Aceptaste –la voz de Saori dejaba traslucir su sorpresa.

-Pienso que es lo mejor –la voz de Shun se tiñó de tristeza-. He pasado toda mi vida tratando de someter un poder que nunca quise. Shaka me enseñará a tener un mejor dominio de mí mismo.

-Y, además, quieres alejarte.

-Te diría “sobre todo de Ikki”, pero él ya se encargó de eso –la voz de Shun no escondía su amargura-. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí antes de volver a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, pero quizá eso sea lo mejor. Necesito recuperar mi equilibrio, Saori, aunque sé que nada volverá a ser como antes.

Saori sonrió con dulzura.

-No pierdas la esperanza, las cosas llegarán a ser mejores que antes. Shaka es un buen Maestro, India es un lugar bellísimo y… todos te queremos y tenemos fe en ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Tengo que intentarlo al menos. Es algo que le debo a todos, vivos y muertos.

Saori se despidió de él con un beso en la frente y Shun se quedó a solas con Saga, que había seguido atentamente el intercambio sin decir palabra.

Shun caminó hasta donde estaba él y ambos contemplaron en silencio las estrellas.

-Ella intentó ponerte un sello –dijo Saga.

-Falló. Dejó más de la mitad de su fuerza en el Inframundo y, aunque no fuera así, soy demasiado antiguo como para que funcione en mí un simple sello de protección. Tendría que haber usado también una vasija y además separarme de mi cuerpo, como hizo con Poseidón… Pero tú ya sabes todo eso. Veo que has madurado, hace doscientos años no habrías notado algo así.

-Te hice caso: me dediqué a estudiar y aprender durante los años que he permanecido oculto. ¿Qué harás respecto del sello?

-Dejaré que crea que funcionó, eso pondrá a dormir sus temores. ¿Puedes hacerme una marca en la frente? Que parezca una quemadura –Shun sonrió- …Algo que, eventualmente, pueda cubrirse con un bindi.

Saga obedeció de inmediato.

-Listo. Pero a tus heraldos no les va a hacer gracia cuando lo vean.

-Pequeños sacrificios, sobrino. Estamos más cerca de alcanzar nuestra meta y, como te dije, estoy sorprendido (y complacido) por lo bien que has desempeñado tu parte.

Saga sonrió, un espectáculo inusual.

-Gracias, tío. ¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Esperaremos un poco más. Estaré en India los próximos seis años, como mínimo. Tú te quedarás aquí y serás el fiel servidor y el buen consejero que Saga siempre debió ser. Para cuando regrese, todos estarán convencidos de que Ares y Hades fueron eliminados para siempre… En unos treinta años, Atenea dormirá para esperar el próximo ciclo y nos encomendará la protección de su Orden y su Santuario. Entonces, sobrino, esta larga estrategia habrá rendido sus frutos.

Saga asintió, reflexivo.

-Debo admitir que nunca esperé que funcionara así de bien.

-Tantos siglos reprochando a los demás dioses la costumbre de tomar avatares… jamás esperaría que le hiciéramos caso y reencarnáramos como nosotros mismos. Estaba tan desesperada por expulsarme de “Shun” que no se dio cuenta de que la mía es la única alma que ha habitado este cuerpo. Tampoco lo notó al destruir mi forma falsa. ¿Alguien advirtió quién eres en realidad?

-Solo mi gemelo –Saga sonrió con tristeza-. Mi pobre Kanon. Lamenté tanto no poder poner en práctica su plan en el momento en que me lo propuso…

-Habría echado a perder una estrategia de siglos.

-Lo sé, por eso tuve que encerrarlo. No tienes idea de lo que me dolió eso… Menos mal que Poseidón ha cuidado bien de él… pero igual, ahora no encuentro cómo compensarlo por todo lo que le hice pasar.

-¿Acaso mi impetuoso sobrino, el siempre sediento de sangre, le ha cobrado afecto a un mortal?

-Nunca tuve un hermano que me quisiera –admitió Saga, con sinceridad-. Realmente… no quiero perder eso.

Shun asintió.

-Algunos de mis servidores no estarán contentos al principio, pero este hermano mortal al que tanto quieres será tratado con el mismo respeto que tú cuando todo esté consumado.

Saga asintió, pero seguía teniendo una expresión preocupada.

-Tío… ¿realmente hacemos lo correcto?

-Veo que sí te ha cambiado tu permanencia en la Orden de tu hermana. ¿tienes dudas sobre este plan o sobre las motivaciones de Zeus al pedirnos que lo pusiéramos en práctica?

-No me opongo a los ideales de Atenea. Su anhelo de mejores condiciones para la humanidad me parece loable…

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.

-Es su método lo que no me gusta.

-También en eso estamos de acuerdo. Quiere que la humanidad esté libre de nuestro yugo, pero en lugar de ayudarlos a progresar para que ellos mismos se eleven hasta las estrellas, pretende derribarnos a los demás dioses. Si fuera consecuente, se derribaría primero ella misma. No temas, sobrino. No hacemos esto solo por nosotros sino también por ella. Cuando despierte en su próxima reencarnación, encontrará que sus Caballeros han sido reemplazados por nuestros servidores… y seguiremos ayudándola a contribuir al progreso de la humanidad, pero la frenaremos cada vez que intente atentar contra otro dios, seremos su freno, como lo pidió Zeus, y detendremos sus locuras.

-Así lo espero –murmuró Saga.

La reencarnación de Hades y la reencarnación de Ares continuaron contemplando las estrellas un rato más en silencio.

  **fin**


	8. La sala oculta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el universo de la película “El laberinto del fauno”, Shun encuentra una sala secreta, con un banquete preparado para recibir a muchos jóvenes comensales.

Luego de sepultar a todos los fallecidos en la escaramuza, los rebeldes se dedicaron a registrar la fortaleza en busca de cualquier cosa útil que resultara transportable. Sabían de sobra que la Guardia Civil no tomaría con calma la muerte del Capitán. Sin duda les cargarían también la muerte de Ofelia, aunque la niña había muerto por mano de su padrastro. Los soldados eran una cosa, la niña…

…Muchos niños habían muerto en la guerra, pero siempre era particularmente terrible, al menos en opinión de Ikki, quien definitivamente no sentía ningún cargo de conciencia por la muerte del Capitán, si Pedro no hubiera disparado primero, lo hubiera hecho él. Pero la prioridad en ese momento era internarse en las montañas y prepararse para resistir la represalia que no tardaría mucho en llegar. Qué tan grave fuera la situación, dependería de cuántas fuerzas pudiera disponer el enemigo para enviar en contra de ellos.

-¡Ikki! –la voz entusiasmada de Shun lo sacó de sus pensamientos y fue a ver qué quería su hermano menor.

Ambos eran huérfanos, Ikki apenas recordaba a sus padres y Shun no los recordaba para nada. Habían pasado años en la pequeña institución que administraba el cura párroco con ayuda de unos pocos seminaristas. Claro que ahora habría que cerrar la casa y llevarse al padre Aioros (aunque fuera a rastras), junto con los niños hasta el refugio en las montañas, el pueblo ya no era seguro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Encontré una puerta secreta!

Aquella había sido la habitación de la señora Carmen. Pobre mujer. El hijo, el hermanito de Ofelia, todavía no tenía nombre y los niños del orfanato estaban teniendo casi una competencia para elegir el nombre. De momento, el que tenía más votos parecía ser “Seiya”, que a Ikki no acababa de gustarle. ¿Por qué no mejor “Aioria”? Sería casi un homenaje para el sacerdote que tanto los había cuidado a todos.

Pero era mejor no meterse en las tonterías de los niños. Al final serían Mercedes y Pedro quienes decidirían el nombre, ya que los dos hermanos se encargarían de criarlo.

Cualquier nombre que escogieran estaría bien, siempre que no fuera “Vidal”.

Mientras tanto, Shun ya se estaba esforzando por levantar la trampilla que estaba en el suelo de madera, cerca de la cama. Ikki fue a ayudarlo. No era realmente pesada, solo un tanto complicada de levantar al principio porque carecía de agarradera. Resultaba asombroso que estuviera hecha de piedra y luego recubierta de madera. A Ikki le hubiera gustado examinar mejor el mecanismo con el que se había abierto (no logró distinguir bisagras de ninguna clase cuando estaba cerrada), pero ya Shun estaba bajando con la imprudencia de la que solo puede hacer gala un hermano menor que ha sido protegido toda la vida de cualquier riesgo por su hermano mayor.

Ikki lo siguió resignado, atento a todo ruido.

La trampilla llevaba a un corredor subterráneo e Ikki pensó de inmediato que acabarían en un sistema de cloacas o algo por el estilo, pero en cambio llegaron a una sala iluminada, cuyo centro estaba ocupado por una mesa cubierta con un verdadero banquete.

-¡Cuánta comida! –exclamó Shun. En toda su vida jamás había visto tantos manjares juntos-. ¡Provisiones, hermano!

Ikki no estaba tan seguro.

-Todo esto es perecedero. La fruta está muy madura… no hay nada que se pueda conservar más allá de un día o dos. Esto tiene que ser…

Iba a decir “alguna clase de trampa”, pero no lo dijo, las pinturas en las paredes distrajeron su atención. Qué decoración tan extraña, un monstruo devorando niños…

-Seguro que el Capitán tenía esto preparado para celebrar el nacimiento de su hijo –comentó Shun.

-No hay que mencionar nunca que es hijo suyo –advirtió Ikki automáticamente, esa era la orden de Mercedes. El niño no debía saber quién era su padre.

¿De dónde había salido toda esa comida? Las mujeres que trabajaban en la cocina no habían mencionado nada al respecto.

Al final los dos hermanos decidieron compartir el hallazgo con el resto. Los adultos enviaron a los más jóvenes abajo, con la idea de que esa podía ser la última comida buena que podrían tener en muchos meses, si no era que en años.

Ikki no compartía la alegría de los otros, aunque fue el que más insistió para que el padre Aioros bajara también junto con los huérfanos. El sacerdote tampoco estaba muy entusiasmado, pero cedió a la insistencia del resto.

-Habría sido mejor sacar la comida que bajar a este sitio extraño –advirtió mientras bajaba cuidadosamente por la trampilla.

-Demasiada comida y una puerta muy estrecha –replicó Shun, que lo recibió abajo-. Tardaríamos horas, es más fácil que entremos en lugar de hacer más de cien viajes.

-De todos modos, me hace sentir como en una ratonera.

Esa fue la frase que se quedó dando vueltas en la mente de Ikki, que prefirió quedarse a vigilar en la habitación de la señora Carmen, junto con Pedro y los otros adultos.

En la sala oculta, el sacerdote bendijo la comida y los niños empezaron a comer alegremente, pero entonces un golpe seco extendió un eco por el recinto.

-Eso… debe haber sido la puerta de la trampilla –dijo Shun, un tanto alarmado.

El muchacho fue a revisar, no estaba demasiado preocupado (había sido bastante fácil de levantar la primera vez), pero sabía que Ikki iba a preocuparse de todas maneras.

En efecto, el pasillo en cuyo extremo estaba la trampilla se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. No le gustó. Apresuró el paso con intención de subirse a la silla y empujar la puerta desde abajo, se sentiría mejor en cuanto estuviera abierta y entrara algo de luz por ese lado.

Se detuvo en seco al ver que algo brillaba frente a él.

¿Luciérnagas?

No, no hay luciérnagas rojas.

Eran unos ojos.

¿Los ojos de un gato?

…¿A dos metros de altura, en un lugar donde no había nada sobre lo que pudiera treparse un gato?

Los ojos se acercaron. Su dueño fue saliendo de la zona de oscuridad y Shun pudo empezar a verlo claramente.

Dos ojos rojos, cada uno de ellos encajado en el centro de la palma de una mano. Cada mano (piel muy blanca, con una blancura más propia de un cadáver que de una persona pálida) con dedos terminados en garras negras.

Tras las manos, una boca que se torcía en algo que quizá intentaba semejarse a una sonrisa.

Dientes filosos, ennegrecidos por restos de sangre.

No necesitó que nadie le dijera, había visto los murales.

Aquella era sangre de niños.

El alarido de Shun fue el primero.

Luego siguieron los gritos de los otros.

Los rebeldes siguieron escuchándolos largo rato mientras luchaban con desesperación por encontrar de nuevo la trampilla que (nadie supo nunca cómo) se había cerrado sola de repente ante la mirada asombrada de Ikki y de todos los demás que estaban presentes.

Despedazaron por completo el piso de la habitación y ni así pudieron dar con la trampilla: bajo el piso de madera solo estaba la piedra (lisa, inamovible) que formaba los cimientos de la fortaleza.

 

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si no conoces “El laberinto del fauno”, consíguela de inmediato, es una de las mejores películas que he visto en mi vida.


	9. Laberinto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Saori y los otros Caballeros viajan al pasado para tratar de robar la espada de Hades, Seiya está atrapado en un laberinto… con un monstruo cada vez más cerca de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic fue escrito originalmente para el evento "Halloween Saints" del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi y está dedicado a los miembros del Club Theoi en general y a Pale Soul en particular, por brindarme la inspiración.
> 
> Se advierte al amable público que la historia se ubica en el universo de Next Dimension, con pinceladas de Lost Canvas. Contiene además al menos una referencia a Stephen King.

¿Dónde estaba?

No lo sabía.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo?

Tampoco tenía idea.

Huía por un laberinto oscuro.

Tropezando, cayendo, volviéndose a levantar.

Debía huir, debía ponerse a salvo.

TengoqueencontraraSaoriesoestádemasiadocercaohdiosesquenomeatrape…

Escuchaba su respiración fatigosa. No importaba cuánto corriera, aquello parecía acortar la distancia.

-Tres días.

Se detuvo al escuchar esa voz cargada con un eco lejano.

-¡¿Saori?! –gritó.

-En tres días la espada de Hades llegará hasta tu corazón. Entonces, morirás.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Buscaré la forma de salvarte, aunque sea lo último que haga. Resiste, Seiya. Volveré.

-¡Saori!

No la escuchó más a ella, pero sí oyó de nuevo la respiración, más cerca que en ningún otro momento.

Corrió sin rumbo, cuidándose solo de no quedar atrapado en los callejones sin salida.

Perdió la noción del tiempo otra vez.

Hasta que encontró a alguien.

-¿Quién…?

-¡Aléjate de mí! –gritó el otro.

Eran casi idénticos. Seiya levantó ambas manos en un gesto tranquilizador.

-No voy a hacerte daño.

-¿Eso le dijiste a los otros?

-¿Cuáles otros? Escucha, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Mi nombre es Seiya, soy el Caballero de Bronce de Pegaso y…

-Yo también.

-¿Qué?

-Soy Tenma de Pegaso.

-Pero… ese es el nombre de uno de mis predecesores.

-¿Ah, sí? Tal vez sea yo. Puede que no seas él, pero…

La respiración llegó de nuevo hasta ellos.

-Dos. Son dos –susurró una voz extraña que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos.

-Corre –ordenó Tenma.

Seiya no se hizo repetir la indicación.

-¡¿Qué es?!

-Una abominación. Un error –Tenma jadeaba, tenía mucho más tiempo que Seiya huyendo de aquello-. Es como Cronos devorando a sus hijos.

En el siguiente recoveco, Tenma resbaló.

-¡No podrás huir! –exclamó aquella voz de pesadilla.

Seiya pudo ver como algo arrastraba a Tenma hasta lo más profundo de la oscuridad sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

El ruido de algo que desgarraba, masticaba y tragaba se impuso pronto a los gritos de agonía.

Seiya empezó a correr de nuevo.

De pronto se encontró en una parte del laberinto que era diferente a las otras. Debía ser el centro y tenía el aspecto de una sala en la que el suelo, las paredes y el techo eran de espejos.

Su reflejo se multiplicó hasta el infinito y era algo en verdad asombroso, pero no podía quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, no con aquella cosa persiguiéndolo…

Ya no podía escucharlo.

¿Habría pasado de largo en alguna vuelta?

Se apoyó en una pared para descansar, recuperar el aliento antes de seguir buscando la salida.

Dos manos surgieron del espejo en el que se apoyaba y de pronto se encontró siendo abrazado por alguien. Se separó de aquella persona con un grito de espanto.

Al igual que con Tenma, eran casi idénticos, pero el otro parecía mayor. Un adulto que le sonreía en forma socarrona.

-¡Seiya! –exclamó con alegría-. ¡Qué gusto verte, muchacho!

-¿Quién…?

-Eso no importa. Todos se han olvidado de mí desde el principio del tiempo. _Tiempo,_ qué palabra tan graciosa, ¿no crees? Es increíble el daño que nos puede hacer el tiempo…

Estaba loco, probablemente estar tan encerrado en ese lugar lograba ese efecto. Era necesario escapar de ahí.

Decidido, sujetó al otro por un brazo, no había podido ayudar a Tenma, pero quizá podría salvar a este otro.

-Tenemos que encontrar la salida.

-No hay salida, pequeño, esta prisión es el laberinto de tu propia sangre y todos tus ancestros permanecemos aquí, atrapados. No es tan mal lugar. Todos flotan aquí, ¿sabes?

-Es una locura. ¿Qué…?

Entonces lo vio. Aquella persona tenía dientes terminados en punta. Afilados. Dientes como los de un tiburón.

Lo soltó como si quemara.

NononoélesloquemeperseguíaCronoscomiéndoseasushijosesunodemisancestrosdevorandolasalmasdelosotros…

-¿Qué pasa, Seiya? No me digas que te asusté… ¿No vas a decirme “qué dientes tan grandes tienes”, para que yo pueda decirte “son para…

 

Escuchó su propia voz en un grito desgarrador cuando un dolor indescriptible lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad.

Atenea estaba junto a él y lo abrazó sin darle tiempo a respirar.

-¡Seiya!

-¿Qu…?

-Oh, perdona.

Miró desconcertado a la joven y también a los otros, que sonreían.

-Lo logramos –dijo ella, aunque era redundante-. Logramos viajar al pasado y apoderarnos de la espada de Hades. Acabamos de retirarla de tu cuerpo y ahora estás a salvo. Todos estamos a salvo –los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas-. Pude reconciliarme con Hades, ahora hay paz entre la Tierra y el Inframundo… ¡Oh, Seiya, tengo tantas cosas que contarte!

Lo dejaron para que pudiera bañarse y vestirse.

Fue una ducha rápida. No se molestó en peinarse demasiado (después de todo, el cabello revuelto era parte de su encanto). Estaba terminando de ajustarse el cinturón cuando miró por casualidad hacia el espejo y le sonrió a su reflejo.

Una sonrisa de dientes afilados imposibles en un ser humano.

Un brillo demencial en los ojos escarlata.

-Sé que Cronos debe habérselo advertido a Atenea, no habría sido propio de él no hacerlo, a pesar de todos sus defectos… o quizá debería decir más bien que ese es uno de sus principales defectos: le encanta permitir que la víctima se condene sola y ahora Atenea no podrá alegar siquiera que fue engañada o que no se le advirtió. Pidió ir al pasado y se le dijo que no debía cambiar nada. Entonces, ¿para qué ir al pasado, dime? Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente habría podido decirle que su sola presencia en el pasado bastaría para cambiar algo, por mínimo que fuera… y luego, el Efecto Mariposa. Me encanta el Efecto Mariposa. ¿Sabes qué es eso? –su mano acarició el cristal y su reflejo retrocedió bruscamente, como si hubiese sido capaz de sentir el roce de su mano en la mejilla-. Son las consecuencias enormes e impredecibles de los pequeños actos, la presencia continuada del Caos a través del orden que tanto desea imponer el Cosmos a la creación… Pero a ti no te interesa ni la filosofía ni la mecánica cuántica, ¿verdad?

“Todo se resume en un error muy sencillo: Atenea se reconcilió con Hades en el pasado. Él no inició el Gran Eclipse y ella no interfirió con su rencarnación. Alone y mi querido Tenma (a quien, me parece, ya conociste ahí dentro) siguieron siendo tan unidos o más que cuando eran niños. El Inframundo es ahora un jardín y la bondad de la rencarnación de Hades brinda consuelo a las almas desamparadas… ah… pero _todos_ los involucrados olvidaron un pequeñísimo detalle: si no hubo Guerra Sagrada, no fue necesario el sacrificio de Asmita de Virgo, no fue creado ningún rosario para encerrar Espectros en sus cuentas… y mi dulce, mi amada Partita jamás tuvo que velar mi sueño… _Yo_ jamás estuve prisionero.

Se apartó del espejo y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Sin dejar de sonreír (esosdientescomocuchilloslosdemástienenqueverquenosoyyoqueesunmonstruoestoesunapesadillayanosportomásquierodespertar…), habló por última vez.

-Fuiste un bebé muy deseado, ¿sabes, Seiya? Dudo que padre alguno ansiara tanto la llegada de un hijo como yo aguardé la tuya. Ahora que he tomado el lugar de tu alma en este cuerpo, yo soy el Asesino de Dioses y las cosas van a ponerse muy… entretenidas. No temas, dejaré a tu adorada Saori para el final. Adiós, Seiya, fue divertido conocerte.

Salió hacia la luz, las voces y las risas de los que estaban afuera. Por un momento, Seiya pudo ver un destello de sol en una cabellera rubia (¿quizá Hyoga?), pero entonces la puerta se cerró y las sombras reinaron en la habitación.

Golpeó el cristal del espejo, primero con los puños y luego con todo su cuerpo, luchando por romperlo.

Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de hacerse oír, pero solo le respondía el silencio.

…Hasta que escuchó una respiración detrás de él.

No era algo humano. Ni humanoide siquiera. De eso estaba bien seguro, porque ya lo había escuchado antes, durante su carrera por el laberinto.

Era lo que estaba persiguiéndolo entonces.

¿No había sido el otro, el que acababa de abandonar la habitación?

-You…ma… -siseó una voz compuesta de muchas voces, que ya habían perdido toda cualidad humana.

Seiya volteó lentamente y clavó la mirada en la oscuridad.

Multitud de ojos rojos, sangrantes. Multitud de dientes filosos como cuchillos.

Un único cuerpo amorfo que se fundía con las sombras alrededor.

Unas alas deformes, que constituían una burla infame a las alas del legendario corcel Pegaso.

Monstruo.

-No soy Youma.

-Te ocultas en los reflejos. Finges ser uno de nosotros para engañarnos y buscar la forma de destruirnos y poder escapar. Empezamos a devorarnos unos a otros para impedir tu triunfo. Eres el último que queda. Eres Youma y hoy dejarás de existir.

-¡No soy Youma!

Durante muchos años, si alguien (o algo) tocaba ese viejo espejo, se producía una vibración casi inaudible, una reverberación apenas, un rastro de un sonido…

…algo así como el último eco de un grito de terror.

**fin**


	10. Compras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la Era Mitológica, el titán Epimeteo decide deshacerse de su esposa, Pandora, vendiéndosela a quien quiera comprarla.  
> Dos forasteros escuchan su oferta y uno de ellos decide ofrecer algo de dinero por la mujer a quien los dioses crearon con todos los dones.

Llegó un momento en que las acciones rebeldes del titán Prometeo colmaron la (escasa) paciencia de Zeus y el rey de los dioses condenó a su antiguo aliado a permanecer encadenado en la cima del Cáucaso, donde cada amanecer un buitre lo atormentaba devorando su hígado. 

Los gritos del titán se escuchaban cada mañana en toda la ciudad donde él y su hermano Epimeteo se establecieron cuando tomaron la decisión de vivir entre los mortales a pesar de ser de origen divino.

Pero esa tarde lo que sobresaltó a los vecinos no fue la voz potente de Prometeo, sino la voz estridente de Epimeteo, que maldecía a gritos a su mujer, Pandora, mientras la llevaba hasta la plaza arrastrándola por el cabello y deteniéndose solo para golpearla y patearla de cuando en cuando.

Pandora, reconocida por todos como una de las mujeres más bellas de Grecia (y una de las más problemáticas también) guardaba silencio a pesar del maltrato y se esforzaba por escudar con su cuerpo a su hija Pirra, una niña pequeña todavía, cada vez que caía sobre ellas la lluvia de golpes.

-¡Es la última vez que me contradices, maldita! –aullaba Epimeteo cuando llegaron al ágora, en el centro de la cual soltó por fin el cabello de su esposa para mirar con ojos enloquecidos a los ciudadanos y extranjeros que interrumpieron sus negocios para mirarlo asombrados-. ¡Esta desdichada es la culpable de que mi hermano esté prisionero del que acumula las nubes! ¡La entregaré a quien me dé una moneda de cobre, y con ella entrego también a su cachorra! ¡¿Quién de ustedes quiere a la mujer que recibió dones de todos los dioses y a la única hija que fue capaz de darme?! ¡Las entregaré a quien sea que quiera pagar lo que le venga en gana por ellas!

Era una acción legal, aunque resultaba inusual que un hombre tan adinerado como Epimeteo, dueño de tierras y rebaños, vendiera a su mujer e hija, eso solía ser más bien el último recurso de un hombre desesperado.

El silencio a su alrededor fue general. Todos ahí conocían la historia de Pandora, que había llegado de lejos con vestidos, joyas y regalos dignos de una reina, dispuesta a casarse con Prometeo, que era mayor que Epimeteo. Se decía que era hija de un rey, otros decían que la había enviado el propio Zeus… pero Prometeo rechazó tomarla por esposa y le cerró en la cara la puerta de su casa, dejándola ofendida y humillada en la calle, con sus preciosos vestidos y sus lujosos regalos.

Epimeteo, sin embargo, no perdió tiempo y le habló con palabras dulces para que no regresara al lugar de donde fuese que había llegado. Al día siguiente se casó con ella.

Era de sobra conocido en la ciudad que el matrimonio era infeliz, pero culpar de las desgracias de Prometeo a aquella pobre mujer cuyo defecto más notorio era el no haber tenido hijos varones…

-¿Darás a la mujer con los regalos y las joyas que tenía cuando se casó contigo? –preguntó una voz cínica entre la concurrencia.

-¡No! ¡Eso me lo quedo por compensación por todos los daños que me ha causado!

Pandora se puso de pie con su hija en brazos y miró a la gente a su alrededor, altiva y seria a pesar de los golpes recibidos, que ya destacaban contra la piel blanca.

Nadie ofreció dinero por ella y los espectadores fueron retirándose poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron dos hombres cerca de Epimeteo.

Ambos eran extranjeros, viajeros que simplemente estaban de paso. Posiblemente eran parientes entre sí, porque se parecían mucho, aunque uno tenía el cabello negro azabache y el otro lo tenía rojo como el fuego.

Los dos habían permanecido en silencio durante toda la escena, y el de cabello negro había dado unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de ahí cuando advirtió que su compañero, que parecía ser unos años más joven que él, se acercaba al titán.

-Yo las compraré.

Epimeteo recibió la bolsa que le ofrecía el pelirrojo (una bolsa no muy grande ni muy llena, en la que el sonido de las monedas delataba la presencia de más plata que oro) y se la guardó sin siquiera mirar la cantidad.

-Tuyas son.

-Espera, sobrino –el de cabello negro se acercó también-. Si compras a la mujer, tu padre se irritará. Lo conoces lo suficiente como para saber que lo considerará un reproche.

El pelirrojo lo miró con desconcierto.

-Pero, tío, es que yo… Yo estaba presente cuando fue creada…

-¿Te sientes responsable por haber contribuido con un don? –el de cabello negro enarcó las cejas.

-Nunca se me permite crear –respondió el pelirrojo, apartando la mirada-. Y cuando se me permite… mira lo que mi padre deja que se haga con el resultado. Un espíritu combativo fue lo que le otorgué, así que lo que le ha ocurrido hoy, muy probablemente es mi culpa. Debí seguir tu ejemplo cuando te negaste a participar en el plan de mi padre, pero deseaba tanto contribuir a crear que caí en la tentación y ahora lamento haberlo hecho.

Epimeteo palideció al escuchar eso. Ofuscado por su cólera, no había mirado con atención a los extranjeros, pero ahora acababa de reconocerlos. Por una vez en su vida fue prudente y guardó silencio.

El hombre de cabello negro le dio una palmadita en el hombro al pelirrojo y sacó una bolsa mucho mejor provista, la cual arrojó a los pies de Epimeteo.

-Mi sobrino ha pagado por la niña, yo compro a la mujer.

-Te pagaré eso…  -empezó el pelirrojo.

-Inténtalo y me ofenderás, sobrino. Sé muy bien lo escaso que estás siempre de dinero. Tú no recibes ofrenda en la misma medida que tus hermanos.

Epimeteo recibió el dinero sin decir palabra y se alejó a grandes zancadas y sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué harás con la niña, sobrino?

-No tengo ni idea –admitió el pelirrojo, que tomó a la pequeña en brazos para aligerar la carga de Pandora-. Tal vez se la dé a mi dulce señora para la eduque y la convierta en una de sus sacerdotisas, quizá se la obsequie a una de mis hijas para que sea su compañera de juegos, o quizá haga de ella una guerrera… ya veremos. ¿Y tú, qué piensas hacer, tío?

-Tampoco tengo ni la menor idea. Una esclava no me es de ninguna utilidad.

Los extranjeros salieron de la ciudad, seguidos por Pandora. Caminaron un rato en silencio, cuando escucharon gritos llamándolos.

Un hombre joven los alcanzó corriendo y se postró a sus pies, ofreciéndoles una bolsa con dinero.

-¡Señores! ¡Buenos señores! –exclamó-. ¡Permítanme comprar a la niña!

-¿A la niña? –dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido. La pequeña se había dormido en sus brazos y parecía cómoda con él.

-Su nombre es Pirra y es mi prometida. Yo soy Deucalión, hijo de Prometeo –explicó el muchacho, que no podía tener más de trece años-. Estaba en el campo, atendiendo la siembra, cuando llegaron a decirme que mi tío acababa de venderla a ella y a Pandora.

-¿Y piensas comprar a la que fue tu prometida para que sea sirvienta en la casa de la que debió ser señora? –el pelirrojo frunció el ceño-. Eso es un insulto y creo que la prefiero combatiendo con mis hijos que humillada entre su familia.

-¡No, buen señor! –el muchacho hizo un gesto de desesperación-. Mi tío estaba en su derecho, pero me ha deshonrado al vender a Pirra. La llevaré con mi madre y ella la cuidará como a una hija hasta que tenga edad para ser mi esposa. Será la dueña de mi casa, como prometieron mi padre y mi tío estando yo como testigo, el mismo día en que ella nació.

-Tomo eso que acabas de decir como un juramento ante al altar del Destructor de Ciudades –respondió el pelirrojo-. Toma a la niña y llévala con tu madre, pero si Pirra llega a tener la menor queja de ti, tienes mi palabra de que verás todo lo que amas convertirse en ceniza ante tus ojos.

Deucalión recibió en brazos a la niña y entregó el dinero con una sonrisa agradecida.

-¿Comprarás también a la madre de tu prometida? –preguntó el de cabello negro.

La sonrisa de Deucalión desapareció.

-No puedo pagar la misma cantidad que entregaste a mi tío, señor, aunque en ausencia de mi padre soy el hombre de la casa, no puedo disponer de una cantidad tan grande.

-¿Y si tuvieras con qué pagarme?

Pandora enarcó las cejas. Mientras el hombre de cabello negro hacía esa pregunta, las piedras del camino que estaban detrás de Deucalión cambiaron de color y tomaron el aspecto de grandes pepitas de oro.

-Aunque tuviera el dinero, no la compararía –respondió Deucalión, antes de mirar con pena a Pandora-. Lo siento mucho, pero si te comprara, jamás habría paz entre mi familia y la de mi tío. Él tomaría eso como un reproche.

-Lo comprendo –respondió Pandora.

Las piedras detrás de Deucalión volvieron a ser piedras corrientes.

El pelirrojo sacó dos monedas de la bolsa que le había dado el joven y se la devolvió.

-No soy un… un hombre rico. Acepta eso como mi aporte para la dote de Pirra.

Pandora caminó en silencio detrás de los dos extranjeros un rato más luego de la partida de Deucalión y Pirra.

-¿Dos monedas, sobrino? –dijo el de cabello negro de repente, con voz divertida-. Has hecho un muy mal negocio el día de hoy. Con razón siempre bordeas la pobreza más absoluta.

-Sin duda alguna, y seguiré empeorando –el pelirrojo le entregó las dos monedas-. Toma, pago por adelantado el pasaje de Pirra en la barca de Caronte. Por si acaso, ya que la suerte de los mortales es tan incierta.

El hombre de cabello negro recibió las monedas. Acababan de llegar a una encrucijada, donde tío y sobrino se despidieron para tomar caminos diferentes.

-Puedes ir a donde quieras –dijo el de cabello negro a Pandora-. Como dije, no me sirve de nada una esclava.

-Divino Señor, no tengo a donde ir.

-El sitio a donde me dirijo no te resultará agradable.

-No importa –la mujer hizo una reverencia-. Jamás he bajado la cabeza ante nadie, pero a partir de hoy seré tu servidora más leal, divino.

-Ni siquiera sabes quién soy.

-Lo sé de sobra. Recuerdo a todos los dioses del Olimpo y el regalo que recibí de cada uno. Eres el que no estuvo presente ni me otorgó nada. Hades, Soberano del Inframundo.

-Ah, veo que sí recibiste el don de la inteligencia.

-Hoy, al comprarme, me has hecho libre, Señor, y libremente seré tu sierva.

-Si así lo quieres…

Hades se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino. Pandora lo siguió caminando tres pasos atrás  de él.

**fin**


	11. División

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la Era Mitológica, una vez sorteados el Cielo, el Mar y el Inframundo, Zeus se encontró con el problema de que los dioses del Inframundo (antiguos seres descendientes de Nyx) no estaban muy dispuestos a aceptar a Hades como su Soberano.

El monte Olimpo se estremecía. No era para menos: estaban concentradas en él fuerzas que normalmente regían distintas partes del universo. 

La lucha contra Cronos y los Titanes que le eran leales acababa de terminar. El sorteo de Cielo, Océano e Inframundo estaba hecho. Solo faltaba atender detalles pequeños.

Por ejemplo, el insignificante hecho de que las criaturas del Inframundo y las del Océano no acababan de entender con qué derecho los hijos de Cronos acababan de sortear sus dominios y asignarles _dueños_ como si fueran animales de granja.

Los seres del Inframundo, con la diosa Nyx a la cabeza, eran los que estaban causando más problemas.

De nada había servido a Zeus alegar que la ninfa Estigia había sido la primera entre todos los dioses en jurarle lealtad. Estigia era solo una entre muchas ninfas infernales y su juramento podía quizá atar a sus hijos (Niké, Zelos, Cratos y Bías), pero no tenía por qué atar al resto del Inframundo, seres más antiguos y poderosos que ella.

Zeus empezaba a sentir los primeros síntomas de una de sus famosas migrañas cuando por fin empezaron a acabársele las palabras y solo pudo quedarse mirando con fijeza los ojos insondables de Nyx.

La diosa, flanqueada por dos de los más notorios entre sus hijos (la Muerte y el Sueño), simplemente se negaba a aceptar someterse a la autoridad de Hades.

Hades, por su parte, guardaba silencio, como lo había hecho desde el  inicio de aquella enloquecedora discusión. Eso era lo que más enfurecía a Zeus, porque estaba tratando de _darle un reino_ a su hermano y este actuaba como si intentase imponerle un destierro.

Sí, quizá era _un poco conveniente_ el que Zeus hubiese obtenido la parte principal en el sorteo. Sí, quizá era verdad que sus dos hermanos quedaban sometidos a su autoridad. Quizá incluso era cierto que el que Niké, la diosa de la Victoria, hubiese estado a su lado durante todo el proceso podía haber tenido algún (mínimo) efecto sobre el resultado final, pero no era como si estuviera tratando de perjudicar a Hades _deliberadamente._ Desde un principio había sido evidente para Zeus que Hades no sería feliz gobernando los mares y ríos (de la misma manera en que Poseidón no habría visto con buenos ojos el ser encerrado en el Inframundo). Realmente había pensado que su hermano sería capaz de apreciar el esfuerzo que estaba realizando _por su bien._

Había pensado que quizá incluso lograría una sonrisa y un “gracias”. O por lo menos el “gracias”. ¿Que había logrado hasta el momento? Súbditos rebeldes, un hermano silencioso, otro completamente hosco (si la distancia no lo engañaba, Poseidón estaba haciendo un puchero) y la incómoda certeza de que nadie se estaba tomando la molestia de dejar que las cosas funcionaran como él _sabía_ que funcionarían mejor. No, todos querían que los dejara hacer todo a su modo. Al parecer, eran incapaces de agradecer el que los hubiese liberado de la tiranía de Cronos, porque era sorprendente la vehemencia con la que se negaban a aceptar la autoridad de un nuevo soberano.

-Es suficiente –exclamó, harto de  intentar sostener una conversación _civilizada_ con aquellas deidades antiguas y _primitivas_ -. ¿Quieres una razón para someterte a tu destino que te resulte fácil de comprender? ¡Te daré una, entonces!

Furioso, avanzó un paso hacia Nyx.

No sabía realmente qué iba a hacer. Quizá golpearla y dar inicio a otra guerra, una que probablemente no terminaría sino hasta que no quedara ni una sola criatura de origen divino en el Inframundo, por lo que el reino que había escogido para Hades sería un desierto empapado en sangre, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, uno de los hijos de ella se interpuso.

El claro. El Sueño.

-No te atrevas a acercarte más, Cronida –advirtió Hypnos.

La ira de Zeus se dirigió inmediatamente contra él.

-¿Me estás dando órdenes, criatura del Inframundo?

-Es solo una advertencia.

Oh, sí. Hades iba a estar muy cómodo entre sus nuevos súbditos. Todos hablaban con la fría dignidad que lo caracterizaba a él. El rayo que sostenía Zeus en su mano derecha empezó a crepitar.

-Solo lograrás ponerlos a todos en tu contra –le llegó la voz de Hades, como un susurro perfectamente audible en el tenso silencio.

A buena hora se decidía a prestarle alguna ayuda. Si es que ese comentario podía llamarse “ayuda”.

-No vamos a aceptar lo que pretendes, Cronida. Ninguno de nosotros se someterá voluntariamente a la autoridad de un celestial –dijo Hypnos.

-Quizá no me he explicado bien –replicó Zeus, con voz que chorreaba sarcasmo-. No estoy pidiendo su consentimiento ni tan siquiera su opinión. Les estoy _notificando_ cómo será todo de ahora en adelante.

El rayo en su mano crepitó con más intensidad.

-¿En serio piensas que los descendientes de Nyx vamos a soportar con paciencia un yugo que no hemos pedido ni necesitamos? –intervino el oscuro, la Muerte, al tiempo que se situaba junto a su hermano.

Zeus los contempló a ambos. La descendencia de Nyx tenía fama de ser una familia muy unida y eso era la impresión que estaban dando ambos hermanos, desafiándolo a él para defender a su madre y la independencia de ellos mismos.

En el fondo de su mente, una vocecita (irritantemente parecida a la de Cronos) comentó que esa era justo la diferencia que tenían con su propia familia y su cólera mutó de violenta a algo frío, sereno y mucho más peligroso que sus cotidianos estallidos de mal carácter.

-Lo he intentado por las buenas y he sido demasiado paciente con ustedes, criaturas de la Noche y el Abismo. ¡Ya que no han querido aceptar su destino con resignación, lo aceptarán con agonía!

Levantó el rayo, dispuesto a fulminar a ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo cuando se atravesó en su camino una tercera criatura del Inframundo.

Evidentemente, era parte de la misma familia, porque era prácticamente idéntico al Sueño, aunque más joven. Sus alas desplegadas intentaban formar un escudo para proteger a la Muerte y el Sueño.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Zeus, fríamente.

-Mi primogénito. Un buen hijo –respondió Hypnos, adelantándose a la respuesta del joven dios, que sonrió con orgullo cuando escuchó la alabanza de su padre.

Había un insulto implícito en aquellas palabras, una comparación entre el hijo del Sueño que se enfrentaba al rey de los dioses para defender a su padre y el propio Zeus, que había faltado a todas las leyes al atreverse a levantar la mano en contra de Cronos, aunque hubiese sido para salvar a sus hermanos y liberar el cosmos de un tirano enloquecido.

Así era como serían las cosas por el resto de la eternidad: ninguno de esos dioses primitivos comprendería jamás lo bueno que había logrado, solo verían el pecado del hijo que desafió a su padre. Al comprender eso, la ira de Zeus creció todavía más.

-Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, niño –dijo, al tiempo que levantaba el rayo.

El joven abrió mucho los ojos, pero no se movió un centímetro. Otro motivo más para detestarlo.

-Espera, padre –intervino Atenea, cuando Zeus estaba a punto de dejar ir el rayo.

-Mi primogénita, una buena hija también –dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida a Hypnos. A alguna distancia de ahí, Hefesto y Ares intercambiaron miradas cargadas de cansada resignación. La primogenitura de Atenea era algo que a ambos hubiera gustado poder discutir largo y tendido, pero sabían bien (por experiencia) que no lograrían nada, excepto enfurecer a su padre-. ¿Qué deseas, hija mía? ¿Acaso quieres que perdone la vida de este insolente? Si lo quieres para ti, no me opongo, es una criatura bella.

-Lo único que digo, padre, es que no lo hagas con el rayo –respondió Atenea-. Una muerte tan rápida no ayudará a su familia a comprender cuál es ahora su lugar en el nuevo orden del Olimpo.

Zeus enarcó las cejas. Eso no sonaba propio de Atenea, que abogaba constantemente por tratar con misericordia a los enemigos, a menos que… Claro. El rayo, lanzado a tan poca distancia y con todo el poder de Zeus no solo fulminaría el cuerpo del joven dios sino que también destruiría su alma. Sería una muerte definitiva. Otro tipo de castigo le daría la oportunidad de sobrevivir… Su hija favorita estaba tratando de salvar la vida de ese insolente. Bien, le daría gusto, pero no como ella esperaba. Nadie manipulaba al rey de los dioses.

-Sabia y prudente como tu amada madre, hija mía –respondió Zeus-. Será como aconsejas… ¡Niké! ¡Zelos! ¡Cratos! ¡Bías! –la Victoria, la Emulación, la Fuerza y el Orgullo acudieron de inmediato-. Despedacen a este infeliz.

Los cuatro hijos de Estigia lo miraron horrorizados.

-Padre, eso… -empezó Atenea.

-Silencio, hija. Te has salido con la tuya una vez, no tientes mi paciencia.

-Pero, Señor… es un descendiente de Nyx –dijo Bías.

-Y yo soy tu soberano, ¿recuerdas? –replicó Zeus, dejando que el rayo crepitara una vez más-. Hasta ahora me has sido leal, no hagas que me decepcione de ti. Lo mismo va por tus hermanos.

Los hijos de Estigia no discutieron más y atacaron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras que los demás Olímpicos evitaban (silenciosos, sombríos) que Thanatos e Hypnos pudieran impedir aquello.

Fue una lucha larga y sangrienta, en la que el hijo de Hypnos se defendió lo mejor que pudo, aunque su esfuerzo era inútil porque la presencia de Niké inclinó la balanza a favor de los servidores de Zeus desde un principio.

Al final, los cuatro hijos de Estigia lograron su propósito y dirigieron sus miradas a Zeus, sin disimular las lágrimas ni la vergüenza que sentían ante los cuatro montones de carne ensangrentada que estaban a sus pies.

-Hemos hecho lo que nos ordenaste –gimió Niké-. ¿Ahora?

Zeus se volvió hacia Hypnos con una sonrisa plácida.

-¿Tienes más hijos?

-…Sí.

-Bien, con ellos no seré tan misericordioso. Si tú y los tuyos no aceptan su destino _como debe ser,_ tus hijos morirán, uno por uno. Luego seguiré con los de tus hermanos, y después con ustedes. Uno por uno hasta que a la noble Nyx no le quede un solo descendiente vivo. ¿Está claro?

-Sí.

-Bien.

Zeus se encaminó hacia la salida del recinto, pero se detuvo al llegar junto a Hades, que contemplaba aquel desastre sangriento con la expresión ilegible de siempre.

-No dirás que no te encomiendo algo en qué entretenerte, hermano. Mantener a estos seres primitivos de modo que permanezcan sumisos y ordenados es un trabajo a la altura de tu talento.

-Agradecería el elogio si no pareciera más bien un insulto –la mirada de Hades solo se cruzó un instante con la de Zeus-. Ya estaban rebeldes a la idea de aceptarme como soberano, y no me ayudará el que hayas matado a uno de ellos frente a su padre, su tío y su abuela.

-Estoy rodeado de malagradecidos…

Pero Hades ya no le estaba prestando atención, caminaba hacia donde estaba la familia de Nyx como si de pronto hubiese visto algo más interesante que su hermano. Zeus gruñó con fastidio y lo siguió.

Ciertamente, se trataba de algo interesante. Los cuatro montones de restos del dios despedazado palpitaban y emitían cosmos… y cuando los dos Cronidas acababan de acercarse, empezaron a adquirir forma. Unos minutos después, había cuatro dioses donde antes solo había uno. Desnudos, temblorosos, bañados en la sangre del original, sus cosmos eran independientes pero idénticos, y resultaba obvio para todos que esos cuatro adolescentes eran al mismo tiempo unos recién nacidos.

-Qué interesante –comentó Zeus-. Parece ser que mis sirvientes hicieron un trabajo todavía mejor de lo que esperaba y no solo dividieron el cuerpo sino también el alma –uno de los cuatro (de ojos dorados y cabello largo y rubio) empezó a llorar silenciosamente-. Ah, ¿lloras, pequeño? ¿Acaso tienes recuerdos de cómo llegaste a la existencia? –Zeus adelantó una mano con intención de acariciar su cabeza, pero otro de ellos se lo impidió, amenazándolo con dientes filosos y un gruñido feroz-. Ah, vaya, siguen teniendo la misma casta salvaje.

El tercero enfrentó a Zeus mirándolo a los ojos sin demostrar temor alguno. El más grande de los cuatro rodeó a los otros tres con los brazos, como si intentara protegerlos. Zeus rió con burla.

-Fierecillas, sin duda alguna. Me retiro, hermano, que los Hados te guíen ahora que gobiernas sobre los habitantes del Inframundo, incluyendo esta nueva camada.

Cuando Zeus se hubo marchado, Hades se dirigió por primera vez a la Muerte y el Sueño.

-Mis hermanos y yo hemos podido comprobar que un enfrentamiento directo nunca es la mejor forma de oponerse a la terquedad de Zeus.

Ambos dioses le dirigieron idénticas miradas frías.

-No necesitas regodearte en lo que nos ha hecho tu hermano –dijo Hypnos, con rabia apenas contenida-. Tienes mi obediencia a cambio de no ver nuevamente a ninguno de mis hijos sometido a esta indignidad.

-Indigno. Injusto. Innecesario. _Tiránico._ Un error –dijo Hades, un momento antes de arrodillarse ante el grupo que formaban los cuatro nuevos dioses, todavía acurrucados y temblorosos en el suelo, todavía abrazados porque la separación seguía siendo inconcebible-. Mi hermano les ha hecho daño sin necesidad alguna. No puedo deshacer lo que él causó, pero puedo decirte esto: tus hijos están ahora bajo mi protección. Si Zeus intenta hacerle daño a uno de ellos, tendrá que enfrentarme a mí primero que a nadie. Este es ahora mi reino y mal rey sería si no estuvieran mis súbditos primero que todo y antes que nada.

-¿Estás dispuesto a jurarlo… con ese juramento nuevo que ha inventado Zeus? –preguntó Thanatos, con sarcasmo.

Hades ni siquiera parpadeó.

-Juro que estaré a la altura de mi misión y que seré un soberano justo, por encima de todo. Lo juro por las aguas sombrías de la Estigia y por la sangre inocente que hoy fue derramada ante mis ojos –declaró con calma-. No puedo deshacer lo hecho, pero moriré antes de permitir que se repita.

Entonces tocó suavemente la cabeza de los cuatro nuevos dioses, uno por uno.

-Oneiros –dijo al más impasible-. Morfeo –dijo al más protector-. Icelus –dijo al más feroz-. Phantasos –dijo al más frágil-. Sé que serán dignos de seguir siendo llamados “buenos hijos”, como hasta ahora. Tienen a su familia y se tienen unos a otros. No permitan que los… celestiales… puedan regodearse diciendo que fueron capaces de acabar con la fortaleza que poseen.

Los cuatro jóvenes dioses asintieron lentamente y Hades se puso de pie.

-Es mucha la arrogancia que tienes si piensas que no me ofende el que te hayas atrevido a dar nombre a mis hijos –señaló Hypnos.

-El Inframundo me pertenece ahora y yo pertenezco al Inframundo en la misma medida. Tu familia también es la mía y lo que hizo Zeus también es un insulto en mi contra… Pero no me sorprende que estés molesto con mi atrevimiento y tampoco te lo reprocho. Ya llegará el día en que no me odies.

Dicho eso, hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante Nyx y se retiró para dejar la familia a solas.

Ganar la confianza y el respeto (ni pensar todavía en la lealtad) de aquellos dioses sería un trabajo largo y difícil. Pero de todo lo que había dicho Zeus ese día, había por lo menos una cosa en la que tenía razón: Hades estaba a la altura.

**fin**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Una excusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanon sufre algo de pánico escénico cuando debe alternar con los demás servidores de Atenea. Nada del otro mundo (excepto porque ocurre en el Otro Mundo). Menos mal que ahí está Milo para ayudarlo.

**_Para NeraN_ **

 

-Te esperan.

-No me necesitan –respondí.

Habría sido mejor mentir, porque Milo no me creyó.

-¿Pánico escénico?

O, más bien, entendió algo distinto a lo que intentaba explicar.

-No digas tonterías.

¿Pánico escénico? ¿De dónde sacaría eso?

-Solo porque permaneciste oculto la mayor parte de tu vida, incluso cuando dirigías las tropas de Poseidón, no significa que tengas que pasar _lo que te queda de vida_ escondido también.

-Te vuelves más absurdo a cada palabra que dices –repliqué. Me di cuenta de que acababa de subir el volumen de mi voz y me arrepentí, porque Milo sonrió al escucharme como si acabara de confirmar su idea, cosa que no hice-. ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso de “lo que me queda de vida”? Estamos muertos, por si acaso se te ha olvidado.

-Entonces no tienes nada que temer, cadáver.

Y me sacó a empujones de mi habitación.

Si me hubieran dicho que la vida después de la muerte iba a ser así, jamás lo habría creído.

Este lugar… este mundo en el que existen las almas de los guerreros que murieron sirviendo a Atenea (nosotros, entre muchos otros), es… como sería un mundo perfecto. Sin guerras, sin hambre, sin injusticias.

Aburridísimo.

Aquí estamos (no tenemos más remedio, nos han alojado a todos en la misma ala de este palacio interminable), y aquí estaremos hasta que llegue el momento de reencarnar. Es así como Atenea nos mantiene lejos del castigo que nos reserva Hades: un paraíso falso que solo existe en el corazón de la diosa. Han pasado diez años desde la destrucción del Muro de los Lamentos y a eso se debe la fiesta que está por comenzar y para la que (insisto) no soy necesario.

-No me gusta estar entre tanta gente…

-Sí, debe resultarte bastante incómodo, pero solo hay una forma de enfrentar las fobias.

Ah, caramba, ¿lo dije en voz alta?

-Porque me imagino que no es lo mismo dirigir a los generales, o rastrear a un Espectro en compañía de solamente otros dos Caballeros, que mezclarte en una fiesta con más de quinientas almas que _saben_ toda tu historia -¿cuándo se volvió tan perceptivo?-. ¡Eh, espera!

Me atajó antes de que pudiera escabullirme de regreso a la habitación y me acorraló contra la pared.

-No vas a dejar a tu hermano ahí, solo y abandonado, ¿verdad?

-No está solo, está con…

Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera recitar cuarenta nombres.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Vas a dejarme _a mí_ con únicamente Camus para conversar?

No lo dice en serio, me doy cuenta perfectamente. Han sido mejores amigos casi desde la cuna y no necesitan ni hablar para comprenderse. Está ofreciéndome una mala excusa de la cual agarrarme para enfrentar a la multitud.

-Y luego dicen que el manipulador soy yo –me quejo, pero al mismo tiempo me dejo guiar al jardín.

Su mano, en mi espalda, es inesperadamente cálida.

-Gracias por no dejarme solo –me dice, alegre.

Quizá un día de estos logre darle yo las gracias.

  **fin**


	13. Duelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el Santuario Submarino, finalizada la Batalla de las Doce Casas, Sorrento encuentra a Kanon de duelo. Digamos que este es el origen de las sospechas que tenía en el canon sobre sus verdaderas intenciones.

**_Para Mëräk_ **

 

¿Dónde podía haberse metido Kanon?

Sorrento ya estaba fastidiado de andar buscándolo por todos los recovecos del Santuario de Poseidón. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que aquel lugar tenía tantos rincones y esquinas? Recintos antiguos que parecían más abandonados que el resto, pasillos y escaleras que no conducían a ninguna parte, habitaciones y túneles secretos, puertas tapiadas con ladrillos, cuando no con escombros… todo eso daba testimonio de la antigüedad del lugar y de las muchas generaciones de servidores del dios del Mar que habían pasado por ahí con diferentes prioridades en cada época.

Pero lo que le interesaba en ese momento era encontrar al Shogun del Atlántico Norte, su supuesto líder y la persona que debería estar trabajando en ese momento en lugar de esconderse para (seguramente) escurrir el bulto de la parte aburrida de sus labores y…

¿Cómo diablos hacía para esconderse así de bien?

¡Era como si Kanon tuviera la habilidad de convertirse en una sombra y desaparecer de la vista de todos!

Lo peor era que no sentía para nada su presencia, ¿sería que había salido del Santuario? Eso sí que sería fuera de lo común, porque no acostumbraba ir a ninguna parte; a diferencia de los demás Shoguns, era prácticamente un ermitaño.

Cuando lo encontró, no fue gracias al cosmos, sino porque escuchó un sollozo. Eso hizo que su enojo se transformara en preocupación.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, se acercó al rincón entre columnas derribadas donde, efectivamente, había alguien llorando.

-¿Kanon? ¿Qué te sucede?

Vio al otro levantar la cabeza, sorprendido, y esconder la cara inmediatamente, pero no con tanta rapidez como para impedir que Sorrento se diera cuenta de que debía llevar largo rato entregado a un llanto completamente desesperado.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¡Jamás le había tocado consolar a alguien que sufría! Además, estaba pasmado. Kanon, el siempre arrogante y seguro líder de los Shoguns, ¿llorando? ¿Qué fuerza podía haber en el universo capaz de eliminar su risa burlona y reemplazarla con lágrimas?

¿Debería dejarlo solo? ¿Debería ir a pedir ayuda a los demás? Pero si Kanon habían buscado semejante escondite inalcanzable, debía ser que no quería ver a nadie, lo cual sonaba bastante sensato, porque los otros también se quedarían como Sorrento: impactados y sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

-Déjame solo –dijo Kanon, con voz quebrada.

Aquello no sonó como una orden, sino como una súplica, lo cual fue también inesperado, como el resto de la situación. Sorrento supo en ese momento que no sería capaz de marcharse y dejarlo en ese estado, así que se acercó.

Kanon seguía llorando cuando se sentó junto a él y aguardó en silencio.

Los minutos se alargaron hasta parecer horas, pero los sollozos se fueron haciendo más débiles y espaciados.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sorrento, cuando ya solo hubo silencio.

-Mi hermano ha muerto.

Una avalancha de preguntas se formó en la mente de Sorrento. ¿Un hermano? ¿Kanon tenía un hermano? ¿Por qué nunca les había contado eso? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿También servía a Poseidón? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo se había enterado, si no habían llegado mensajeros al Santuario de Poseidón en muchos días? ¿Qué…?

¿Para qué hacer preguntas que no ayudarían en nada? El dolor de Kanon era más que evidente y la información que pudiera darle sobre su hermano no le serviría de nada a ninguno de los dos.

Lo correcto sería darle el pésame y dejarlo en paz para que pudiera seguir su duelo durante el tiempo que considerase necesario. Lo lógico sería que Sorrento se marchara y empezara a organizar a los otros para que continuaran el trabajo mientras que Kanon se tomaba unos días. Seguramente tendría que salir de ahí para ver a su familia y asistir al funeral. Tenía un hermano, ¿tendría más? ¿Tendría padres, abuelos, tíos o sobrinos a quienes deberían abrazar y con los cuales podría enfrentar la pérdida? Seguramente querría salir de ahí de inmediato para reunirse con los suyos.

En eso podía ayudar. Podía ofrecerse a mantener las cosas tranquilas entre los Shoguns y Marinas mientras él atendía los asuntos de familia.

Iba a abrir la boca para decírselo cuando Kanon empezó a hablar.

-Somos… éramos gemelos. Huérfanos, sin más familia, solamente nos teníamos el uno al otro, siempre fue así, hasta que él tuvo a más personas y yo solo lo tenía a él.

Eso sonó un poco extraño y Sorrento cerró la boca para dejarlo continuar. Quizá necesitaba desahogarse.

-Siempre viví a su sombra. Él era como el sol, ¿sabes? Deslumbraba a todos, siempre estaban todos hablando de lo bueno que era, lo sabio que era, lo fuerte que era… del gran Caballero que sería y que llegó a ser. Todos estaban orgullosos de él, decían que era como un ángel… alguna vez incluso escuché decir que era como un dios…

Empezó a reír, una risa amarga que terminó en más lágrimas, mientras Sorrento esperaba de nuevo, sin saber qué decir y sin comprender nada de lo que había dicho.

-Él era todo eso y más, mucho más, pero los demás no lo sabían. Yo sí lo sabía, pero no podía decirles. Fuimos uno solo antes de nacer y por mucho tiempo fuimos la luz y la sombra, convencidos de que ninguno podía existir sin el otro. No teníamos a nadie más, pero eso no duró para siempre.

Kanon suspiró y se limpió la cara, se había escondido ahí para llorar hasta agotar las lágrimas, pero sentía que sus fuerzas se acabarían mucho antes de que pudiera dejar de llorar.

-Llegó un momento en que él tuvo amigos, personas que lo querían y lo admiraban, jóvenes aspirantes a guerreros sagrados que veían en él un ejemplo a seguir, un amigo, un segundo padre, uno o dos incluso veían en él a su héroe, a su salvador. Cualquiera de ellos moriría por él. Y nadie se dio cuenta de que yo era un muerto en vida para que él pudiera brillar con luz propia, que él era así de perfecto porque yo era su sombra… Ni siquiera él se dio cuenta cuando empezó a alejarse de mí para brillar todavía más, convertirse en un sol por derecho propio, mientras que yo seguía en la sombra, en la oscuridad. Solo lo tenía a él y él me abandonó sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, porque todos esperaban que fuera perfecto y él tenía que ser lo que los otros esperaban de él.

“Por eso peleamos la última vez que hablamos. Renegó de mí y ya no fuimos la luz y la sombra. Ese día nos rompimos y nos destruimos el uno al otro… y no nos dimos cuenta.

Sorrento se mordió el labio inferior, ahora definitivamente no sabía qué hacer.

Con algo de miedo, intentó lo único que se le ocurría: muy despacio, rodeó a Kanon con los brazos. Kanon se dejó abrazar y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Todo lo que hice después de ese día fue por él. Había vivido por él hasta entonces y después de ese día me negué a morir por él. Me obligué a seguir viviendo y todo, todo, todo lo que hice después fue para cuando nos volviéramos a ver. Para poner todo a sus pies y decirle que todo había sido por él. Que yo conocía su luz y su oscuridad y las aceptaba ambas aunque él no lo hiciera, pero que si para él la única manera era que él fuera el bueno y yo el malo, estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso también. Que si no podía ser su hermano, podía ser el enemigo cuya derrota lo haría brillar con más esplendor.

Aquello sonaba a demencia, pero Sorrento se las arregló para no decir nada. Kanon suspiró se soltó de sus brazos y se puso de pie. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, pero parecía haber recobrado la calma.

-Ya nada de eso importa, él ya no está y hace trece años que estoy solo. Gracias por tu paciencia, Sorrento.

-De nada, yo… Si hay algo que…

-Ya hiciste más de lo que debías –una sonrisa triste, muerta, apareció y desapareció casi sin ser percibida-. Volvamos con los demás. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer… La sortija de los Nibelungos debe ser llevada a Asgard cuando antes.

-Por supuesto.

Caminó a su lado de regreso, con una inquietud creciente y cada vez más dudas sobre los planes que había hecho Kanon para que Poseidón reclamara sus derechos sobre la Tierra.

  **fin**

 


	14. Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arles acaba de ordenarle a Misty de Lacerta que mate a Seiya. Él decide comunicárselo a Marin antes de partir a Japón.

Recibí la orden de rodillas, con la cabeza baja, como corresponde a un subordinado cuando se encuentra ante el Patriarca.

No puedo decir que me sorprendió ser llamado al Palacio del Patriarca, mucho menos que me haya sorprendido lo que se esperaba de mí.

Tenía que ser así. En realidad creo que estuve esperando esa orden desde que supe el resultado del duelo entre Seiya y Cassius por la armadura de Bronce de Pegaso. En realidad… creo que estaba algo dolido por el Patriarca, no faltó quién me contara las palabras que le dirigió a Seiya ese día. Cualquiera que supiese de ese pequeño discurso debería ser capaz de darse cuenta de que el Patriarca, en su profunda sabiduría, tenía la esperanza de que el muchachito japonés llegase a ser un buen Caballero de Atenea. Era una verdadera lástima que sus buenos consejos cayeran en un saco roto. 

El Patriarca es un hombre demasiado bueno. Lo han decepcionado así más de una vez. Basta con recordar cómo el Caballero de Libra se niega a acudir tercamente aunque el Patriarca lo _invita_ puntualmente cada año para que se presente en el Santuario. Han pasado trece años desde el Patriarca asumió el mando de la Orden y todavía no ha recibido el homenaje de Libra. Ni el de Aries, tampoco.

A pesar de eso, no les echa en cara su grosera indisciplina, sino que aguarda otro año y los vuelve a invitar. Yo, en su lugar, no podría ser así de paciente con quien me faltase el respeto.

Salí del palacio y me encaminé a las áreas de entrenamiento. La tarde ya empezaba a refrescar, y había algo de viento (una bendición en esta época de año), muchos ya se habrían retirado luego del entrenamiento, pero yo estaba seguro de que la encontraría ahí, la conozco demasiado bien.

Y no me equivoqué.

No parecía que hubiera estado entrenando. Más bien me dio la impresión de que aguardaba por mí.

En otro momento, eso me habría acelerado el corazón, pero yo sabía que no era realmente mi presencia lo que deseaba, sino conocer el resultado de mi audiencia con el Patriarca. Era natural.

-Marin del Águila –la saludé, con el respeto formal de siempre. No tenía otra opción, porque había otros servidores de Atenea cerca de ahí, principalmente Shaina de Ofiuco, que estaba dándole la espalda a Marin, pero que sin duda estaba pendiente de cada palabra (a ella también la conozco bien). Sí, siempre le hablo con el mayor de los respetos. Ella nunca me ha permitido menos que eso.

-Misty de Lacerta –me respondió.

Su voz se escuchaba calmada, podría decirse que indiferente, pero yo vi la forma en que apretaba los puños.

Fingí no notar esa pequeña grieta en su armadura de hielo y miré los cristales de la máscara que ocultan sus ojos. ¿Serán oscuros esos ojos? ¿Serán verdes o azules?

El silencio se alargaba y tuve que ser yo quien lo rompiera, aunque eso escocía mi orgullo. Ella se pondría en vergüenza delante de Shaina si hiciera la pregunta que flotaba en el aire en medio de los dos.

-El Patriarca ha tomado una decisión con respecto al Caballero Pegaso –dije.

-¿Y esa es…? –no completó esa pregunta. Tampoco era necesario que la formulase en voz alta, sé que comprendió cuál era esa decisión con solo escuchar el tono de mi voz, exageradamente formal, como siempre que tengo que hablar de algo que me desagrada. Ella también me conoce demasiado bien.

Su frase incompleta me obligaba a mí a declararlo todo. Desde mi punto de vista, no había necesidad, pero comprendí que lo deseaba para beneficio de los otros, que ya empezaban a acercarse para escuchar. La gran mayoría jamás han sido discretos.

-Debe morir, junto con los demás traidores y con todo aquel que se atreva a ayudarlos en cualquier forma.

Ella lo sabía. Si acaso no lo sabía desde antes de que ese niño que provenía de su misma patria se convirtiera en Caballero, no debió quedarle duda desde el momento en que huyó del Santuario y se llevó consigo la armadura de Pegaso. Aquello fue como una repetición en menor escala de la fuga de Aioros de Sagitario. Imposible pasarlo por alto, a pesar de los argumentos acerca de un intento de asesinato por parte de aprendices despechados. No era así como debían manejarse las cosas. Si realmente temía un ataque a traición por parte de sus condiscípulos, debió acudir a nosotros, sus hermanos de armas. Me pregunto si el muchacho es consciente del deshonor que cayó sobre todos los que sí aceptamos ese día que recibiera el ropaje sagrado.

La forma en que huyó sabía a desconfianza (¿no bastábamos los otros Caballeros para mantenerlo a salvo de un grupito de inconformes xenófobos?) y apestaba a traición. Solo sirvió para que los que se opusieron a su investidura pudieran decir “¿Lo ven? ¡Él mismo demuestra que no es digno de servir a Atenea!”

Pero no dije nada de eso. Ella ya lo sabía y debía estar destrozada. Yo, que jamás he tenido discípulos, deseaba poder irme a un rincón y  llorar de rabia por todo el potencial desperdiciado que era ese muchacho. ¡Demonios, si apenas tenía trece años! ¿Y si su rebelión era nada más una muestra de estupidez adolescente? ¿Quién que haya sido adolescente no fue además estúpido en algún momento?

Si yo me sentía así, no quería imaginarme cómo se sentía ella. Todos sabíamos lo mucho que se preocupaba por Seiya. Lo dura que tuvo que volverse a sí misma para asegurarse de que el mocoso pudiera sobrevivir a su noviciado e incluso ser capaz de desafiar al discípulo de Shaina. El logro de Marin era extraordinario y me rompía el corazón la forma en que Seiya lo echó a perder.

-Partiré mañana temprano. Iré a Japón con algunos compañeros. Localizaremos a los rebeldes y los mataremos con la mayor rapidez posible –añadí, sin necesidad alguna, porque no existe motivo por el cual yo debiera darle explicaciones a ella. Y si mi voz se escuchó ligeramente más cálida, espero que los demás comprendan por qué lo hice.

Vi que la espalda de Shaina se tensaba. Comprendiera o no mis razones, sabía lo que podían desencadenar mis palabras.

Quería decirle más cosas a Marin. Que lamentaba haber recibido esa misión y que procuraría que la muerte de Seiya y sus amigos fuera rápida y misericordiosa. Que comprendía que ella no tenía culpa alguna en todo eso. Que ojalá no terminara odiándome. Que siempre la he admirado y que soy consciente de que la única razón por la que soy yo quien lidera el Rango de Plata y no ella es porque soy un poco menos extranjero.

Puedo notar que entre los que están más cerca de Marín se encuentra Aioria. Eso basta para que todas las palabras que me gustaría decirle sigan guardadas donde están, junto con otras más que no tienen relación con su discípulo ni con la Orden, ni con el honor ni con el deber. Palabras cursis sobre la forma en que el sol hace brillar su cabello, sobre lo agradable que me parece su voz cuando habla en japonés, aunque yo no entienda ni media palabra, sobre lo mucho que desearía saber de qué color son sus ojos… contemplar sus ojos…

Conozco mi lugar y no interrumpiré la lenta aproximación que han estado llevando a cabo desde hace más de dos años. Si ella no se ha dado cuenta todavía de la forma en que la mira Aioria cuando cree que nadie más lo ve, no tardará mucho en notarlo.

Y probablemente es mejor que yo no haya podido hablarle de lo que siento. Porque cuando la sangre de Seiya esté en mis manos, cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de ganar el corazón de Marin se habrá esfumado para siempre.

Lo único que el honor y el deber me han permitido es esta pequeña indiscreción de decirle que no partiré de inmediato, sino hasta mañana.

Ella me conoce y sabe que no es propio de mí aguardar tanto para cumplir una orden.

En el momento en el que me despido y me alejo del grupo para ordenar mis asuntos y prepararme para el viaje, sé que ella también se está marchando. No perderá un segundo para irse a Japón. Llegará mucho antes que yo.

Ya sea que lo ayude a esconderse, que se una a su grupo de rebeldes o que lave su honor matándolo ella misma, tiene el tiempo necesario para hacerlo.

Y cuando llegue yo a Japón, fingiré sorprenderme al verla.

**fin**


End file.
